Men In Black Flannel
by Scottjunkie
Summary: AU Lorelai erfährt etwas, das ihr Leben für immer verändern wird. Was hat Luke damit zu tun und können sie diese Situation gemeinsam meistern? MIB/GG LL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Leider gehört nicht einer dieser Charakter mir...heul!

**Men in black Flannel**

Chapter 1

Die Sterne schienen hell diese Nacht. Sehr hell. Lorelais Tag war lang. Endlose Diskussionen mit Taylor über Anträge und Genehmigungen für ihr neues Inn. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie erst mit 70 mit den Bauarbeiten beginnen können. Aber Talyor würde dafür sorgen, dass sie schon vorher graue Haare bekäme.

Vielleicht sollte sie Luke bitten, ihn zu verhauen, dass wäre nicht mal ein Gefallen, den er ihr täte, sondern einfach nur Spaß für ihn.

Ja, Luke würde ihr helfen, und wenn es nur mit einer Tasse Kaffee wäre. _Ein Stückchen Apfelkuchen wäre auch nicht schlecht, und ein Donut. Ob er noch Blaubeermuffins hat? Passt das zu Burgern? Chilly Fries? __Gott, hab ich das in Europa vermisst. Mal ganz abgesehen vom Dinerbesitzer! _

Und bei diesem Gedanken stand sie auch schon vor seiner Tür. Das Diner war leer und Luke nicht in Sicht. Aber um diese Uhrzeit war das nichts ungewöhnliches, da er sich meistens dem allabendlichen Putzritual in der Küche widmete.

Sie betrat das Diner und hockte sich an den Tresen.

„Lukie! Kaffee! Pronto!"

Luke stand in der Küche und schrubbte den Herd, als er das Glöckchen über seiner Eingangstür klingeln hörte und es konnte nur eins bedeuten. Die Ankunft der Highspeedtalkerin! Nur sie trank einen ganzen Liter Kaffee in einem Zug ohne ihre absurden Monologe auch nur einmal zu unterbrechen. Er hatte schon viel gesehen in seinem Beruf, aber das ein menschliches Wesen solche Fähigkeiten besaß, erstaunte ihn immer wieder.

_Ich hasse es, wenn sie mich Lukie nennt! Dafür wird sie büßen, Kaffeeentzug für 10 Minuten!_

„ Luke!"

Keine Antwort. _Verdammt._ Sie sah nach links. Dann nach rechts. _Die Luft ist rein! _Sie hopste vom Stuhl und schlich geduckt hinter den Tresen und griff sich eine Tasse. Der Kaffeepot war nur noch Millimeter entfernt, als sie eine laute, tiefe, sehr männliche Stimme hinter sich hörte und zusammenzuckte.

„Lorelai Gilmore! Stell die Tasse auf den Tresen, nimm die Hände hoch und dreh dich langsam um!"

_Ups! _

„Du weißt genau, dass du nicht hinter meinen Tresen darfst!"

Sie drehte sich mit einem unschuldigem Blick zu ihm um und bemerkte, dass er nur 3 Zentimeter entfernt vor ihr stand und auf sie herabblickte.

„Bei diesem miesem Service? Ich hab einen Ewigkeit auf dich gewartet!"

Luke knurrte kurz. „Es waren genau 3 Minuten! Das ist keine Ewigkeit und wenn du der Ansicht bist, dass das schon schlechter Service ist, dann warte ab, wie der Service den restlichen Abend für dich ist!"

„Ha! Du gibst also zu, dass du mich schon beim ersten Mal gehört hast? Trinkgeld kannst du heute vergessen Buster!"

„Trinkgeld? Lass mich raten, du hast heute kein Kleingeld, dass du loswerden willst!"

„Jep!"

„Gib mir die Tasse und geh hinter meinem Tresen vor!" grummelte er sie an.

Sie drückte ihm die Tasse an die Brust und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Hocker, während er ihr Kaffee einschenkte.

„Danke Baby, du bist mein Retter in glänzender Rüstung!"

strahlte sie ihn nach einem Schluck an.

„Taylor hat mich heute wieder in den Wahnsinn mit seiner Paragraphenreiterei getrieben."

„Soll ich ihn für dich verprügeln? Ich hätte morgen in meiner Mittagspause ein paar Minuten Zeit dafür." Er lehnte sich grinsend zu ihr über den Tresen.

Lorelai musste lachen. Manchmal war er echt süß!

„Nein danke, aber du kannst ihn festhalten und ich verprügel ihn!"

„Ok, ruf mich an und ich bin da!"

„Darauf kannst du wetten!"

Er nickte ihr zu. „Hey, willst du noch was essen?"

„Musst du noch fragen? Burger, Chilly Fries und ein Blaubeermuffin. Nein, mach zwei draus!"

„Bin gleich wieder da. Und bleib wo du bist!"

„Aye Captain"

Lorelai drehte sich auf ihrem Hocker, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Tresen und sah hinaus auf den Platz in der Mitte der Stadt. Es war zwar dunkel, aber sie erkannte trotzdem einiges, da Taylor alles anstrahlen ließ. Selbst seine Mülltonne erstrahlte nachts in einem besonderen Glanz.

Plötzlich veränderte sich das Bild. Es wurde mit einem Mal taghell. Dann wieder langsam dunkel.

_Wow, was war das denn? Stromschwankungen? Aber warum wurden dann nur die Lampen draußen heller und nicht hier drinnen auch? Vielleicht hat Taylor extra Stromleitungen von einem anderen Netz! _

Immer noch ein wenig verwirrt sah sie wieder aus dem Fenster und erblickte Bootsie, der in irrem Tempo über den Platz raste.

_Hm? Seit wann kann Bootsie so schnell laufen. Carl Lewis hätte Probleme mit ihm mitzuhalten. _

Als wenn das nicht genug gewesen wäre, sah sie Miss Patty hinter Bootsie , in nicht minder schnellem Tempo, herjagen, um dann über eine Bank im Hürdenlaufstil zu setzen.

Lorelais Unterkiefer hing lose baumelnd an ihrem ungläubigem Gesicht. Sie schloß die Augen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was für halluzinogene Drogen sie heute im Essen hatte.

In diesem Moment kam Luke aus der Küche und brachte ihr Essen.

„Wusstest du, dass Miss Patty und Bootsie gerade für olympisches Gold in Leichtathletik trainieren?"

„Was?"

ringringring

Luke ging zum Telefon und nahm ab.

„Luke´s" bellte er hinein.

Lorelai drehte sich zu ihm um und beobachtete seine Seite der Konversation. Besser gesagt des kultivierten Grunzens, welches er zu tun pflegte. Er schien beunruhigt.

Lorelai sah, wie er die Stirn in Falten legte und sich nervös von ihr abwandte. _Vielleicht hatte er auch Stromschwankungen, man weiß es nicht. _

„Ich bin sofort da!" Luke knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel und kam auf sie zu. „Du musst gehen!"

„Was? Ich hab noch nicht mal gegessen!"

Luke nahm eine Tüte, kippte den Teller hinein und gab sie ihr.

„Geht aufs Haus! Bis morgen, Bye!"

„Und mein Muffin und Kaffee?"

Er schnappte sich ein Muffin und schmiss es ebenfalls in die Tüte auf den Burger und die Chilly Fries, dessen Soße sich sofort in den Muffin saugte.

„Was ist los mit dir? War das gerade Liz, die dir verklickern wollte, dass Jess noch nen Zwilling hat, den du aufnehmen sollst?"

„Geh!"

„Kaffee?"

„Hier! Und jetzt geh nach Hause!"

Er drückte ihr die Kaffeekanne in die Hand und schob sie an den Schultern rückwärts zur Tür hinaus, schloß sie dann hastig ab und sprintete zurück in die Küche.

Lorelai stand verdattert mit einer tropfenden Papiertüte in der einen und einer Kaffeekanne in der anderen Hand auf der Straße und versuchte gerade zu begreifen, was passiert war.

A/N Feeeedback! Would be very nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmm...gar kein Feedback...so schlecht? Werd trotzdem weiterposten...

Disclaimer: Immer noch nich meine...

Chapter 2

Lorelai löste sich langsam aus ihrer Starre.

„Luke! Was soll das?"

Sie spähte durch die Fenster und entdeckte ihre Handtasche und Jacke auf dem Tresen.

„Luke!" _Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!_ „Luke, lass mich rein! Meine Jacke und Handtasche liegen noch da drin!" Sie stellte die Tüte neben sich auf den Boden und klopfte laut an die Tür.

Nichts.

_Toll, was mach ich jetzt?... Oooh, Hintereingang! _

Sie machte sich mit der Kaffeekanne fest im Griff zur Hintertür auf. Dort angelangt, drehte sie den Türknopf in der Hoffnung, dass die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war. Sie hatte Glück. Luke war in solcher Eile, dass er sie wohl ganz vergessen hatte. Lorelai schob ihren Kopf durch die Tür und sah hinein. Alles ruhig, er schien in seinem Apartment zu sein. Sie ging hinter den Tresen, stellte die Kaffeekanne zurück an ihren Platz und beschloss, in Lukes Apartment nachzusehen. Sie stieg die Treppen hinauf und klopfte an seine Tür.

„Luke! Bist du da drin?"

Keine Antwort.

_Anscheinend meint er das mit dem miesen Service ernst!_

„Ich komm jetzt rein, also wär´s besser, wenn du deine Hosen anhast!" Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und sah hinein_. Nein, hier auch nicht, vielleicht ist er im Bad. _

Sie blickte um die Ecke, aber die Badezimmertür war offen und Lorelai sah in einen leeren Raum.

_Komisch, er ist nicht hier, nicht im Laden und sein Truck ist noch vor der Tür, ich hätte ihn sehen müssen, wenn er raus gekommen wäre!_ _Wer zum Teufel war das am Telefon! Ob das was mit den Stromschwankungen zu tun hatte? _

Lorelai sah sich ratlos um. Luke war nicht hier. Sollte sie auf ihn warten oder nicht? Aber das konnte ewig dauern, also beschloss sie nach Hause zu gehen und morgen Früh mit ihm ein Wörtchen über Kundenfreundlichkeit zu reden. In ihrem Hinterkopf allerdings, machte sie sich Sorgen um ihren besten Freund. _Er sah nervös aus und das nicht in einer positiven Weise._

Sie ging hinunter, griff sich ihre Sachen und machte sich mit einem unguten Gefühl auf den Weg nach Hause.

Luke ging mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten einen langen, gut erleuchteten futuristischen Tunnelgang entlang. Der Anruf, den er erhielt, beunruhigte ihn aufs tiefste. Davor hatte er sich am meisten gefürchtet. Man hatte sie entdeckt. Nach Jahren kam langsam Routine in sein Leben und er genoss es, ein halbwegs normales Leben zu führen. Zumindest sein zweites Leben als Dinerbesitzer. Er hatte Spezialausbildungen im Nahkampf, Waffenkunde, Taktik, aber die Kochschule war Horror! Er konnte mit jeder Art von Stichwaffen umgehen, Kampfmesser, Dolche, Kurzschwerter, dagegen Karotten mit einem Küchenmesser zu traktieren, brachte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Aber die Tarnung war wichtiger und sie war genial.

Er hielt vor einem riesigen Schott und schob seine rechte Hand in einen Schlitz in der Wand. „Special Agent Lucas Danes." Ein Scanner erfasste seine Fingerabdrücke und sein Stimmmuster und das schwere Schott öffnete sich langsam vor ihm. Er schritt hindurch, und betrat eine geheime Welt, von der die Menschen keine Kenntnis hatten. Zumindest alle, bis auf eine Hand voll auserlesener Spezialisten, deren Aufgabe die Sicherheit der Erdenbürger und ihrer „Gäste" zu gewährleisten war.

Lorelai lag in der Badewanne. Heißes Wasser und Schaum reichten bis an ihr Kinn. Sie liebte das. _Der beste Weg sich zu entspannen. Abgesehen von Sex. Hey, Sex in der Badewanne! Das sollte ich definitiv mal ausprobieren!_ Sie hatte das Haus für sich, Rory war in Yale und nur an den Wochenenden zu Hause und das nicht mal regelmäßig! Sie hatte ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit. Ja, sie hatte Freunde, aber es fehlte jemand, mit dem sie ihr Leben teilen konnte, nachdem Rory nun ihr eigenes begann. _Ich sollte ernsthaft anfangen, Männer zu daten! Richtige Männer! Jemand, auf den man sich verlassen kann, mit starken Nerven! Meine Macken sind nicht gerade alle attraktiv! Schön, manche nerven tierisch! Aber dem richtigen muss das egal sein! … So, Süße und jetzt mach die Augen auf und hör auf zu träumen! Solche Männer sind entweder gar nicht zu finden, oder sie sind schon vergeben! Auf wen kann man sich schon verlassen? Ok, auf Luke und er ist Single … und niedlich, aber er hasst meine Essgewohnheiten, Kaffeesucht und Redeschwalle! Warum war er noch mal befreundet mit mir?_ Die Ereignisse im Diner okkupierten wieder ihre Gedanken. Wer war der Anrufer, ging es Luke gut, was war passiert, warum war er plötzlichwie vom Erdboden verschluckt? _Ich sollte bei nächster Gelegenheit nach Falltüren im Diner suchen!_ _Und was war das mit Bootsie und Patty? Das sah so real aus! Aber das kann nur eine Illusion gewesen sein! Nicht mal ich könnte so über eine Parkbank setzen! Irgendwas läuft hier mächtig verkehrt! _Tief in Gedanken stand sie auf, nahm ihr Handtuch und wickelte es sich locker um ihren Körper. Sie spürte einen kühlen Luftzug und drehte sich zur Tür, die eigentlich verschlossen sein sollte. …sollte…

„Aaaahhh!" kreischte sie, zuckte stark zusammen und verlor deshalb fast ihr Gleichgewicht in der glitschigen Wanne, riss aber ihre Arme noch rechtzeitig hoch, um sich zu stabilisieren. Leider entstabilisierte sie bei dieser Aktion ihr Handtuch, das dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft folgte und von ihrem Körper fiel.

„Luke! Was machst du in meinem Bad, wie kommst hier rein? Was willst du hier?"

Er ging auf sie zu und griff sich im vorbeigehen ein trockenes Badetuch aus der Badezimmerkommode und reichte es ihr, ohne den Blickkontakt mit ihr zu unterbrechen.

„Du solltest dich anziehen, sonst fängst du dir eine Erkältung ein!"

Lorelai bemerkte erst jetzt, dass etwas fehlte und riss das Badetuch aus seiner Hand.

„Dreh dich gefälligst um!"

„Warum, ich weiß wie du nackt aussiehst!"

„Was? Woher? Seit wann?"

„Ne Weile." Erwiderte er lässig. Er war ihr Schatten seit vielen Jahren, da blieb es nicht aus, sie nackt zu sehen. Öfters.

„Luke Danes, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du ein Spanner der schlimmsten Sorte bist! Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Ist ne lange Geschichte!"

„Tatsächlich? So was wie, meine Mutter hat mich gleich nach der Geburt fallen lassen und deswegen spanne ich ahnungslose Frauen aus?"

„Zieh dir was an, am besten was bequemes." _Blöde Wortwahl!_ „Ich meine Jeans, Sweater und Turnschuhe oder so, ich muss dir was zeigen!"

Lorelai kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wenn du jetzt deine Hosen ausziehst, fang ich an zu schreien! Ich schwör´s!"

„Ich verspreche, meine Hosen anzulassen! Jetzt zufrieden? Beeil dich, es ist wichtig!"

Ihr kam etwas in den Sinn „Hat das was mit dem Anruf zu tun?"

Er nickte.

Die Neugier siegte und sie stieg aus der Wanne, um sich etwas zum Anziehen zu besorgen.

Lorelai verschwand im Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich und nur Millimeter vor Lukes Nase, der ihr gefolgt war. Sie kramte hastig ein paar Sachen aus ihrem Schrank und warf sie sich über.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich nackt gesehen hast!"

„Hey, beruhig dich, du siehst toll aus!"

„Ich bin weit davon entfernt, mich zu beruhigen!"

Sie riss die Tür auf und sah ihn wütend an.

„Wenn ich jetzt mit dir mitgehe, zerrst du mich nicht in irgendein Gebüsch oder so?"

„Lorelai." Sagte er sanft und sah ihr in die Augen. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich so was mit machen würde?"

„Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass du mich…"

„…nackt gesehen hast!" beendete er. „ Es war nicht mit Absicht, ehrlich." _Es ist toll, lügen zu können, ohne rot zu werden!_ Dachte Luke und unterdrückte in Grinsen.

_Warum kann ich dem Kerl nicht böse sein?_ „OK, wolltest du mir nicht was zeigen?"

Er drehte sich um und führte sich zu seinem Truck. Luke hielt vorm Diner, stieg aus und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Sie folgte ihm hinein in die Küche.

Lorelai war verwirrt. Es schien diesen Abend ein Dauerzustand zu werden!

„Was wollen wir hier in der Dinerküche? Willst du mir deine Töpfe zeigen?"

„Dirty!"

„Mein Text, Mister!"

Luke zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf den Küchenschrank zu. Er holte eine Fernbedienung aus seiner Hosentasche und drückte auf einen Knopf. Der Schrank bewegte sich augenblicklich zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine Stahltür frei, die leise auf glitt.

_Soviel zum Thema Falltüren! _

„Das sieht aus wie ein Fahrstuhl?"

„Es ist ein Fahrstuhl!"

„ Warum hast du ein Fahrstuhl in deiner Küche? Ist das nicht ein bisschen extravagant? Ich meine komm schon Luke! Dein Apartment liegt gleich über dem Diner!"

„Wer sagt, dass der Fahrstuhl in mein Apartment führt?"

„Du hast nen Keller?"

„So was ähnliches." Er schob sie in den Fahrstuhl und drückte auf einen großen roten Knopf. Die Türen schlossen sich und der Fahrstuhl bewegte sich nach unten.

„Wow, entweder ist der Fahrstuhl sehr langsam oder wir sind ziemlich weit unter der Erde."

Ihr war unheimlich zumute. Luke sah es und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Vertrau mir!"

Der Lift stoppte und Lorelai trat in einen hellen Tunnel.

„Hier entlang." Luke ging an ihr vorbei und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Circa 25 Stockwerke unter der Erde."

„Du verarschst mich!"

„Jap, es sind nur 23. 25 hört sich aber irgendwie besser an, findest du nicht?"

„Ich glaub das nicht!"

„Du hast noch nicht mal einen Bruchteil von dem gesehen, was in Wirklichkeit direkt unter deiner Nase ist, und du fängst jetzt schon an, daran zu zweifeln? Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit!"  
_Wer ist dieser Mann? Das ist nicht Luke! Er sieht aus wie er, aber er benimmt sich nicht so! Und wo bin ich? Das ist ein Traum! Ich bin heute gar nicht aufgestanden, sondern liege immer noch in meinem Bett und träume! _

Sie erreichten ein großes Schott. Anscheinend lag dahinter ihr Ziel. Etwas, was für immer ihr Leben verändern würde. Oder nur ein weiteres komisches Kapitel eines irren Traumes.

„Bereit?"

„Keine Ahnung! Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Luke schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging auf den Schlitz in der Wand zu.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

„Special Agent Lucas Danes" Das Tor glitt langsam auf.

„Special Agent? Ok, das ist cooler als Sesam öffne dich, aber Special Agent? Wer erwartet uns da drin? Mulder und Scully?"

„Wenn du´s genau wissen willst, nein!"

Sie gingen einen kurzen Gang entlang und stießen auf eine weitere große Tür.

Luke betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus und auch diese Tür glitt leise auf. Ein Junger Mann in schwarzem Anzug stand dahinter und grüßte sie mit einem kurzen Nicken. Lorelai verschlug es die Sprache.

„Jess! Was machst du hier, ich dachte du bist in Kalifornien? Luke, warum ist dein Neffe hier und hast kein Wort davon gesagt? "

„Agent Mariano, ist alles vorbereitet?"

„Natürlich, Special Agent Danes."

„Gut, dann begleiten sie Miss Gilmore in den Konferenzraum. Ich werde gleich nachkommen." Lorelai sah den beiden amüsiert, aber leicht genervt zu. Sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was hier ablief, und warum Jess hier war.

Luke drehte sich um und verließ die beiden in eine andere Richtung.

„Hey, Luke, wo willst du hin? Du kannst mich doch hier nicht allein lassen!"

„Er wird sich gleich wieder zu uns gesellen, Miss Gilmore, bitte folgen sie mir!" Jess drehte sich um und hielt ihr eine Tür auf. Lorelai sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wer bist du? Und was soll der Agentenbullshit? Seit wann redet ihr so geschwollen und warum redet ihr überhaupt mehr als zwei Silben zusammenhängend miteinander und grunzt euch nicht nur an und was hast du da an? Du siehst aus, als wenn du bei einer Beerdigung warst…?"

Jess ließ seinen Kopf auf die Brust sinken und deutete nur noch mit seinem Arm auf die Tür. Es war so sinnlos, mit dieser Frau zu diskutieren.

Lorelai schien nichts anderes übrig zu bleiben, als seinen Anweisungen zu folgen und ging durch die Tür, um sich in einem großen Konferenzzimmer wieder zu finden, dessen Wand zu ihrer Linken aus abgedunkeltem Glas bestand. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein langer, schwerer Mahagonitisch, in dessen Platte allerlei elektronische Displays eingearbeitet waren und Platz für circa zwanzig Personen bot. Sie sah sich beeindruckt um und ging auf die Glaswand zu. Jess trat mit einem stolzen Lächeln neben sie und berührte die Glasscheibe, die daraufhin durchsichtig wurde und den Blick auf einen riesigen Raum unter ihnen freigab.

Lorelai war völlig verblüfft. Die Ausmaße dieses Raumes waren gigantisch. Er war voll gestopft mit ultramodernen, blinkenden Maschinen und Geräten, die weder mit Toastern, noch mit Kaffeemaschinen Ähnlichkeit hatten.

Dazwischen huschten eigenartige Kreaturen hin und her, die aber aufgrund der Entfernung schlecht auszumachen waren.

Sie hörte Stimmen hinter der Tür und erkannte Luke´s und noch eine eigenartig vertraute Stimme. Die Tür ging auf und Lorelais Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr nun bot. Luke Danes betrat den Raum, gekleidet in einen teuren schwarzen Anzug und nicht minder teurem weißen Hemd, schwarzer Seidenkrawatte und schwarzen, italienischen Lederschuhen. Seine Haare waren leicht gestylt, ein paar Strähnchen hingen in seiner Stirn und er roch nach Emporio Armani.

_Oh mein Gott! Das ist doch nicht Luke! Er sieht zum Anbeißen in diesem Outfit aus. Sabber ich? _Lorelai wischte sich vorsichtshalber und unauffällig die Mundwinkel. Luke entging diese Aktion nicht und grinste zufrieden. „Lorelai, wie ich sehe, hast du unsere Zentrale schon bewundern können. Beeindruckt?"  
"Ja! … Von was genau bin ich beeindruckt?"

„Hier laufen alle Daten unserer orbitalen Überwachungsstationen zusammen" Die bekannte Stimme besaß nun auch ein Gesicht.

„Mrs. Kim!" mit ihr hätte Lorelai jetzt am allerwenigsten gerechnet.

„Colonel Kim." Korrigierte Jess.

_Warum überrascht mich das nicht?_

„Wir sammeln diese Daten, werten sie aus und schicken sie zu unserem Hauptquartier in New York. Was sie da unten sehen sind die leistungsfähigsten Computer der gesamten Milchstraße."

„Was sind das für komische Dinger, die da unten rumwuseln?"

„Das sind KIRK´s, **K**onstruktiv **I**nteraktive **R**oboter **K**reaturen. Sie übernehmen so ziemlich alle anfallenden Arbeiten." Erklärte Colonel Kim geduldig.

„Wie viele sind das?"

„Auf dieser Basis 250. Plus die 47 oben in der Stadt."

„Und die heißen alle Kirk?"

„Ja, kennt man einen, kennt man alle." Kommentierte Luke.

„Irre! Was sind das für Daten von denen sie vorhin gesprochen haben? Und was ist das für eine Organisation?" _Irgendjemand muss das hier ja gebaut haben und das war bestimmt nicht billig!_

„Unsere Organisation ist eine Behörde der Regierung und ist so geheim, dass nicht mal die CIA weiß, dass es uns gibt. Die Daten die wir sammeln, kommen aus allen Teilen der Galaxis. Informationen über den Flugverkehr zwischen den einzelnen Sonnensystemen, politische Veränderungen anderer bewohnter Planeten, Waffentechnologie feindlicher Rassen und so weiter."

„Woah, langsam! Reden wir hier von Aliens?"

„Ja Sigorney Weaver! Und nicht alle sind so nett wie E.T.!" sagte Luke.

Lorelai ging schweigend zum Konferenztisch und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Das musste sie erst mal verdauen. _Aliens auf der Erde! Ok, ich hab Kirk schon immer für ein Alien gehalten, aber das…!_

„Warum erzählt ihr mir das alles, wenn doch alles so geheim ist?"

„Weil sie in Gefahr sind, Lorelai. Sie haben etwas, was die Remaner nur zu gern in die Finger bekommen würden."

„Meine 3 Engel für Charlie Sammelteller?"

„Fast." entgegnete Luke gelassen, sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb aber ernst. "Sie wollen deine Leiche!"

„B…bitte?"

Colonel Kim setzte sich zu Lorelai an den Tisch. „Lorelai, sie sind nicht das, was sie glauben zu sein. Sie wurden auf Remus, einem weit entfernten Planeten als einziger Nachkomme des Herrscherpaares geboren. Als sie 2 Wochen alt waren, wurde ihre Herrschaft gestürzt und ihre ganze Familie getötet, damit niemand mehr einen rechtmäßigen Anspruch auf den Thron erheben kann. Man konnte sie retten und schaffte sie so weit wie möglich weg von Remus. Die Erde schien als geeigneter Zufluchtsort und sie wurden von Emily und Richard, zwei unserer ersten Agenten aufgezogen und überwacht von unserer Behörde. Als sie 16 waren und schwanger von diesem Punk wurden , änderten wir unsere Strategie etwas und lotsten sie nach Stars Hollow, wo wir sie besser im Blickfeld hatten. Unsere Agenten konnten viel besser auf sie aufpassen." Sie sah dabei in Lukes Richtung. „und sie ein normales Leben führen. Bis jetzt."

„Ich bin ein Alien! Ich…bin…ein…Alien! Wartet, hab ich irgendwelche coolen Superkräfte?" Das zu verarbeiten war ein dickes Ding!

„Ja, du kannst jeden in Grund und Boden in Rekordzeit reden." Sagte Luke.

„Leider wird ihnen das bei den Remanern nicht viel weiterhelfen, sie wissen jetzt, wo sie sich aufhalten und werden nicht eher gehen, bis sie sie eliminiert haben."

„Was ist mit Rory? Ist sie in Gefahr?"

„Das glauben wir nicht," Colonel Kim schüttelte leicht den Kopf „die Remaner wissen nicht, dass sie eine Tochter haben, aber wir haben Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen und sie ins Hauptquartier nach New York gebracht. Sie ist in Sicherheit."

„Und mich bringen sie jetzt auch nach New York?"

„Nein, sie bleiben hier und spielen Köder!"

„Ach, tu ich das? Warum tu ich das?"

„Wir haben heraus gefunden, dass die Remaner nur ein kleines Aufklärungsschiff in unserer Umlaufbahn haben. Wir locken sie hier her, überwältigen sie, schicken eine getürkte Nachricht nach Remus und niemand wird erfahren, dass sie sie hier sind."

„Natürlich! Und wie gefährlich ist das für mich?"

„Special Agent Danes ist unser bester Mann, er wird gut auf sie aufpassen! Außerdem sind unsere Agenten in der ganzen Stadt verteilt."

„Wie beruhigend!" sagte Lorelai sarkastisch. "Verhaut er sie mit dem Pfannenwender?"

„Ich bevorzuge eigentlich den Schneebesen, aber ich kann mit beiden gut umgehen!"

„Sorry, dass ist einfach nur… starker Tobak! Ich bin verwirrt, mein Coffeinspiegel ist unten und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie es jetzt weitergehen soll." Sie war wie betäubt und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

„Schon gut. Wir sollten jetzt wieder nach oben gehen und uns vorbereiten."

„Machen sie dass, Special Agent Danes. Viel Glück!" Damit stand Colonel Kim auf und verließ gefolgt von Agent Mariano das Zimmer.

Lorelai sah Luke an. Dieser Mann war seit vielen Jahren ihr bester Freund. Ihr Dinermann. Konnte er sie auch vor diesen Remanern beschützen?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lorelai folgte Luke schweigend. Ihr gingen tausend Dinge durch den Kopf. Ihre Welt hatte sich mit einem Schlag in Luft aufgelöst und nun befand sie sich plötzlich in einer völlig neuen, unbekannten. Einer Angst einflößenden, absurden, wenn man es genau nimmt. _Warum muss das ausgerechnet mir passieren? Alles, wofür ich mir den Arsch aufgerissen hab, existiert gar nicht. Alles nur Kulissen! Meine Freunde sind keine Freunde sondern Wachhunde!_

Lorelai wurde langsam richtig sauer und starrte Luke mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. OK, er hat ne Menge für sie getan, aber nicht, weil er ihr Freund war, sondern, weil er so tun musste. Sie war in diesem Moment die wohl einsamste Frau auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten.

Luke war ebenfalls tief in Gedanken. Es blieben ihnen nur noch Tage, vielleicht auch nur Stunden, bis die Remaner ihren genauen Aufenthaltsort herausbekamen. Er hatte erwartet, dass Lorelai ihn mit Fragen überschütten würde oder sonstige verbale Ausbrüche bekäme, aber sie war absolut still und das machte ihn unbehaglicher Zumute als ein Heulkrampf Stufe 4! Er blickte zu ihr und fing ihren bösen Todesblick auf.

_Ups, es ist übler als ich gedacht hatte! Ich hoffe, sie macht keine Schwierigkeiten. Das könnte gefährlicher sein, als die Remaner an sich._ Er wusste nicht, was er im Moment zu ihr sagen sollte. Sie war offensichtlich gerade am Kochen und ein falsches Wort konnte das Fass zum überlaufen bringen. Luke kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Lorelai sehr emotional und leidenschaftlich war.

Sie waren am Fahrstuhl angekommen und Luke ließ ihr den Vortritt.

„Ladys first."

Lorelai ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er folgte ihr und drückte den Knopf. Luke sah sie an, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, seinen Blick zu erwidern. Er wusste, dass sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

„WAS!" Ihr Ton war genervt.

„Geht's dir gut?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

„Was geht dich das an? Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir befreundet wären!"

Luke war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Was meinst du damit? Natürlich sind wir Freunde."

„Oh, du meinst wohl, du spielst meinen Freund! Wie viel kriegst du im Monat dafür?"

„Denkst du nicht, dass ist ein bisschen unfair?" versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„Unfair? Verdammt, Luke! Ich hab dir vertraut!" Ihre Stimme war laut.

„Und das kannst du auch weiterhin!"

„Wie?" fragte sie in einem leisen, traurigen Ton. „Wie kann ich dir noch nach all den Lügen vertrauen? Ich erkenn dich ja nicht mal mehr. Sieh dich an! Teurer Anzug, italienische Schuhe, du siehst aus wie ein Gigolo. Und du trägst eine Krawatte! Der Luke, den ich kannte, hasst Krawatten! Es ist so, als wenn er nie existiert hat!"

Luke musste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte. Es war sein Job, so zu tun, aber sie war mehr für ihn. In seinem Beruf war man einsam. Er hatte keine ernsthafte Beziehung mehr gehabt, seit er vom MIB rekrutiert worden war. Hier und da ein kleines Abenteuer. Er sah immerhin verdammt gut aus, war gebildet und charmant. Da war es kein Wunder, das ihm die Frauen zu Füßen lagen. Aber er konnte sich nicht binden, geschweige denn eine normale Freundschaft mit einem NichtMIBler eingehen. Bei Lorelai war das anders. Er hatte den Auftrag, ihren Freund zu spielen und war sich am Anfang nicht im Klaren darüber, was es für Konsequenzen für ihn hatte. Als er sie das erste Mal sah, riss es ihn förmlich von den Füßen. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau, intelligent, nett, spritzig, lustig und er dankte Gott für diesen Auftrag, auch wenn er nicht religiös war. Aber auch er war nur ein Mann und welcher Mann konnte ihr schon widerstehen? _„Widerstand ist zwecklos!" _Er war ihr jetzt schon seit Jahren verfallen, aber er durfte sie nicht durch Unaufmerksamkeit gefährden, denn hätte er sich mit ihr eingelassen, wäre er noch mehr von ihren Reizen abgelenkt worden.

Aber er konnte ihr Freund sein und hinter dieser Freundschaft ließen sich seine Gefühle hervorragend verstecken. Meistens jedenfalls. Seine Eifersucht hatte er nicht ganz so gut im Griff. Diesen Max Typen hatte er ordentlich durch die Mangel gedreht. Schließlich war er dazu da, um auf Rory aufzupassen und nicht, um sich an Lorelai ran zu machen. Und Alex, na ja, ihn hatte er mit dem Neutralisator geblitzdingst und ne Story über Lorelais Verdauungsprobleme erzählt. Er war nie wieder gesehen. Chris war da schon ein anderes Kaliber. Er war Rory´s Dad und ihn konnte er sich nicht so einfach entledigen. Was ihn nicht davon abhielt, jeden seiner Versuche, Lorelai zurück zu gewinnen, zu torpedieren. Abgefangene e-mails und Briefe, umgeleitete Telefonate, fingierte Aufträge seiner Firma. Alles, um ihn von Luke´s „Familie" fernzuhalten. Er wusste, dass das unglaublich egoistisch von ihm war, aber er konnte einfach nicht mit ansehen, wie Lorelai in den Armen eines Mannes lag. Eines Mannes, der nicht Lucas Danes hieß. Sie brachte ihn um den Verstand, jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr und er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Er musste ihr beweisen, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte, dass er ihr Freund war.

„Ich BIN dein Freund! Auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, aber ich würde diesen Job auch ohne Bezahlung machen, OK? Du bedeutest mir was, Lorelai Gilmore!"

Lorelai wusste nicht was sie glauben sollte. Sollte sie ihm glauben? Das Risiko eingehen, ihm zu vertrauen, um dann wieder verletzt werden zu können? Sie musste jetzt erst mal ihre Gedanken sortieren, allein.

Die Tür glitt auf und sie traten in die Dinerküche.

„Lorelai?"

„Luke…lass mich in Ruhe." Sie ging zur Tür hinaus auf den Hinterhof.

„Grrrr! Stures Weibsbild!" murmelte er.

„Das hab ich gehört, Mister!" brüllte sie von draußen.

„GUT!" schrie er zurück. _Die hat ja Ohren wie Dumbo!_

Lorelai stürmte mit ausgreifenden Schritten Richtung ihr Haus.

_Stures Weibsbild? Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Dem geb ich ein stures Weibsbild!_

Während sie schäumend vor Wut auf dem Fußweg ging, näherte sich von hinten ein schwarzer Mercedes Benz E55 AMG und hielt sich auf ihrer Höhe. Die Scheibe der Beifahrerseite glitt leise herunter und Lorelai erkannte Luke am Steuer, verminderte ihr Schritttempo aber nicht.

„Komm schon, steig ein, ich fahr dich nach Hause."

„Hast du Angst, dass ich mich verlaufe, oder willst du nur mit deinem Spielzeug angeben? Weißt du eigentlich, was über Männer mit solchen Autos gesagt wird?"

„Hey, ich hab ganz sicher keine Potenzprobleme und über die Größe hat sich auch noch niemand beschwert!"

„Angeber!"

„Zicke!"

Luke gab Gas und fuhr davon_. Na toll! Das Gespräch war ja sehr erfolgreich, Special Agent Angeber mit Potenzproblemen! Ich werd ihr zeigen, wie Potenzproblemlos ich bin! Später. Irgendwann. Hoff ich. _

Lorelai blickte ihm fassungslos nach. Er hatte sie eben tatsächlich Zicke genannt!

Drei Minuten später bog sie in ihre Einfahrt ein und erblickte den Mercedes. _Werd ich den denn nie mehr los! Welchen Teil von _Lass mich in Ruhe_ hat er nicht verstanden?_ Sie ging an dem Auto vorbei und sah Luke auf den Stufen zur Veranda sitzen. Zwei Flaschen Bier in der Hand und einen Dackelblick aufgelegt, zog Luke sein letztes Ass aus dem Ärmel. Diese Taktik hatte er von Lorelai gelernt und sie versagte nie.

„Sorry!"

„Für was?" Da gabs ne Menge Sachen.

„Zicke? Stures Weibsbild?"

„Und?" So leicht ließ sie ihn nicht vom Haken.

Luke seufzte. „Lorelai, das was ich vorhin gesagt habe, war mein Ernst. Du bist mein Freund. Mein bester! Gib mir wenigstens ne Chance, dir alles zu erklären. Bitte!" Er hielt ihr das Bier hin.

„Ne Flasche Bier aus meinem Kühlschrank ist alles was du als Friedensangebot zu bieten hast? Mann, dann solltest du dich echt mit dem Erklären ins Zeug legen!" Sie nahm ihm die Flasche Bier ab und ging hinein, vorbei an einem grinsenden Luke.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Lorelai ging schnurstracks in ihre Küche, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumsen und hielt das kühle Bier an ihre Stirn. Luke folgte ihr bis in die Küche, war sich aber unsicher, näher zu kommen.

„Hi!" begann er vorsichtig, nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, wie er beginnen sollte.

Sie sah ihn an und seufzte. „Hi!"

„Ich weiß, dass du jetzt völlig geschockt sein musst, ich meine ich war´s auch, als ich erfahren habe, das mein Postbote von einem anderen Stern ist. Und mir hat man nicht gesagt, dass man scharf auf meine Leiche ist!"

„Oh, ja, DAS! Hatte ich vollkommen vergessen!" antwortete sie sarkastisch. „Ooooh, und die Tatsache, dass ich selber ein Alien bin…" Sie ließ ihren Kopf auf den Tisch sinken.

„Hey, Hey!" sagte er sanft, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie auf ihre Füße.

„Sieh mich an." Er nahm ihr Kinn und hob es an, so das sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Sie war immer noch sauer auf ihn.

„Erstens: Bist du das hübscheste Alien, dass ich je gesehen habe.

Zweitens: Bist du mehr Mensch als Taylor. Und Drittens…"

„Warte….Willst du damit andeuten, dass Taylor ein Mensch ist?" fragte sie ungläubig.

„Wir haben ne Menge Tests an ihm durchgeführt und konnten es selbst kaum glauben, aber ja, er ist ein…." Er schien einige Probleme damit zu haben, es auszusprechen „…Mensch….im weitesten Sinne."

Lorelai musste grinsen. Vielleicht war Luke doch nicht so anders.

„Und Drittens?"

„Drittens? Oh, ja. Jeder, der dir etwas antun will, muss erst an mir vorbei! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir jemand wehtut!" Sein Blick verriet, dass er es mehr als ernst meinte. „Nicht nur, weil es mein Job ist, den ich nebenbei liebe! Ich mache es, weil ich dein Freund bin! Hörst du?" Er hatte sie fast weichgekocht. „Wie lang kennen wir uns jetzt schon?" „Ich weiß nicht genau" sie überlegte "ungefähr acht Jahre?" Luke grinste. „Länger?" „Du kennst mich acht Jahre, ich kenne dich jetzt seit fast fünfzehn!" „Was?" „Yup! Ich passe jetzt seit fast fünfzehn Jahren auf dich auf. Ich war extatisch, als ich erfahren habe, dass ich zu deinem Hauptleibwächter befördert wurden war und weißt du auch warum?"

„Gehaltserhöhung?"

„Das auch! Ich konnte endlich in deiner Nähe sein, anstatt dich immer nur aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Ich hab sogar kochen gelernt! „ „Du konntest vorher nicht kochen? Aber Luke´s gibt es schon seit…"

„Die KIRKs haben keine Geschmacksnerven…und Taylor offensichtlich auch nicht…Ceasar hat immer gekocht! Naja, bis…"

„Awww, du hast extra für mich kochen gelernt?" Lorelai war gerührt, endlich hatte sie wieder etwas, womit sie ihn aufziehen konnte.

„Naja." Er zuckte schüchtern mit den Schultern.

„Das ist soooo süß!" sie kniff ihn in die Wange.

„Hey!" er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und hielt es fest. „Ich hasse es, wenn du mich in die Wange kneifst, das weißt du!"

„Sicher!" und kniff ihn mit ihrer freien Hand in die andere Wange.

„Stop!" er ergriff nun auch ihr anderes Handgelenk und hielt es fest.

_Ok, dass ist der Luke, den ich kenne, auch wenn er einen Anzug trägt!_

Sie sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen. Luke schüttelte dabei leicht seinen Kopf.

„Sooo, wieder Freunde?" fragte er sie, immer noch lachend.

„Jep, …du Angeber!"

„Gut, komm her du Zicke!" er zog sie zu sich und umarmte sie.

_Mmmm, er riecht so gut! Und er fühlt sich toll an!_ Sie schloß ihre Arme fester um seine Hüfte.

_Hat sie gerade gestöhnt?_ „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Mhmm. Ich liebe Emporio Armani!"

„Ich weiß."

„Du scheinst ne Menge über mich zu wissen." _Er trägt es doch wohl nicht extra für mich?_

„Mhmm." Seine Hände fingen an, über ihren Rücken zu wandern, während sie mit ihrer Nasenspitze über seinen Nacken zu seinem Ohr und wieder zurück glitt.

„So, du bist also mein Bodyguard…"

„Mhmm" brummte er mit geschlossenen Augen in ihre Locken.

„Bist du genauso gut wie Kevin Costner?"

„Ich hab ihm alles beigebracht!" Bei ihm regte sich etwas und er erwachte aus seiner Trance. Langsam löste er sich aus dieser innigen Umarmung, bevor sie merkte, wie sehr er sich „freute". Glücklicherweise trug er sein Jackett, das seinen aufgeweckten Freund tarnte.

„Wow, hast du auch ein Samuraischwert wie er?"

_Darauf kannst du wetten Baby! Hat sie es doch mitgekriegt?_

Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

„Dirty! Luke Danes! Dirty, Dirty, Dirty!"

"Ich hab von der besten gelernt!"

„Danke!"

„Gern geschehen!"

„Ich hab Hunger!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Du überwachst auch meine Körperfunktionen?"

„Lorelai, du hast immer Hunger. Um das zu wissen, brauche ich nicht deine Körperfunktionen zu überwachen!"

„Richtig."

„Ich werd dir was kochen."

„Yay! Du bist mein Held!" sagte sie melodramatisch. „And Aieiiiei, will always love youhuhuhuhuuuu, will always love YOUUUHUHUHUHHUUUUUUU…" sang sie, so laut sie konnte.

„Ouch! AUFHÖREN!" Er hielt sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu, völlig nutzlos nebenbei bemerkt.

„YUHUHUHUUUUUUUUU…"

„Stop, oder ich gehe. Dann töten dich die Remaner oder du verhungerst, je nachdem, was zuerst eintritt!" er ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Oh, Frank, bleib bei mir, bleib bei mir!" spielte sie und hängte sich an seinen Arm.

„Weißt du was? Eigentlich brauche ich gar keine Waffen! Wenn die Remaner kommen, fängst du einfach an zu singen!"

„Gemein!"

„Nein, dein Gesang ist gemein! Kein Wunder, dass dich deine Dusche regelmäßig rauswirft!"

Das war zu viel! Lorelai drehte sich um und nahm ein Kissen von ihrer Couch, an der sie mittlerweile angelangt waren und pfefferte es ihm ins Gesicht!

„Ha!" Stieß sie triumphierend aus.

Luke brauchte nicht lange, um sich zu sammeln und einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Er schnappte sie sich und warf sie über seine Schulter auf die Couch. Lorelai schrie überrascht auf. Er kletterte auf die Couch und nahm sie dabei zwischen seine Knie, um sie zu fixieren und fing mit einem gemeinen Grinsen an, sie durchzukitzeln. Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn.

„Luke…Hahahaha….auf…hahaha..hö..hahah…ren!"

„Bist du jetzt artig?"  
"Wa….hahah…was?...Hahaha...Jaaaahaha…ich…hahahaha…schwör´s….hahah! ….Luft!" keuchte sie zwischen Lachschüben.

„OK." Luke hörte auf und sah lachend zu, wie sie schwer unter ihm atmete. (Dirty!)

„Heißt das, du machst mir jetzt was zu essen?"

„Klar. Komm hoch Whitney." Er stand auf und hievte sie von der Couch. „Was willst du haben?"

„Lammkeule und Trüffelpastete mit Wildreis und Champagner!"

„Yes Ma´am! Ein Burger und ´ne Coke, kommt sofort!"

Luke zog sich sein Jackett aus, - ja er schlummerte wieder-, und band sich eine Schürze um, eine männliche versteht sich, und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Nein!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich Angst davor habe!"

„…Hätte ich auch, an deiner Stelle!"

Luke sah sie lachend an.

Lorelai setzte sich an den Tisch und sah ihm schweigend beim Kochen zu. _Gibt es etwas sexieres als einen kochenden Mann?...Yup, einen kochenden Luke!_

Luke wusste, dass sie ihn beobachtete, aber irgendwie gefiel es ihm,

von ihr ausgecheckt zu werden.

Nach einem ungewöhnlich stillen Essen räumten sie zusammen den Tisch ab und setzten sich af die Couch. Lorelai brach als erstes das Schweigen. „Wann denkst du, werden sie kommen?"

„Nach den derzeitigen Informationen und Beobachtungen unserer Agenten, nicht vor morgen Nachmittag. Wir füttern sie, ohne das sie es wissen, mit Information! Wir lenken sie gezielt hierher."

„Warum schaltet ihr sie nicht gleich aus, wenn ihr wisst, wo sie sind?"

„Weil sie regelmäßig Berichte an ihre Heimatwelt senden und wir nicht wollen, dass der Kontakt abbricht, bevor wir ihren Verschlüsselungscode geknackt haben, was nur noch eine Frage von Stunden ist. Solange müssen wir sie beschäftigen."

„Verstehe!"

„Es wird dir nichts passieren."

Sie nickte und sah ihn an.

„Denk gar nicht erst dran!"

„Was?"

„Du wolltest wieder anfangen zu singen!"

„Wollte ich nicht!"

„Doch, wolltest du!"

„Wollte ich gar…..OK, ich wollte!"

„Hey, ich werde heute sicherheitshalber hier übernachten. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich duschen gehe?"

„Nein, aber du solltest nicht unter meiner Dusche singen, sie hat die dumme Angewohnheit, deswegen Leute rauszukicken!" sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Da werd ich mich wohl zusammenreißen müssen!"

Luke schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich und schälte seine Klamotten herunter. Er stellte das Wasser an und prüfte die Temperatur, bevor er darunter stieg und es in Kaskaden über seinen durchtrainierten Körper floss.

Im Wohnzimmer währenddessen klingelte Lorelais Handy.

„Friede und ein langes Leben!" meldete sie sich.

„Langes Leben und Erfolg!" antwortete Rory.

„Spock! Geht es dir gut in New York?"

„Ja T´Pol, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das alles nur träume."

„Wenn, dann hätte ich den gleichen Traum. Hat man dir alles erzählt?"

„Ja, und ich mach mir wirklich große Sorgen um dich!"

„Keine Angst, Kid, Luke passt auf mich auf. Er ist Special Agent! Ist das nicht irre freakig?"

„Jaaaa, hat er auch so ´nen coolen schwarzen Anzug an?"  
"Ja, ich hätte ihn fast nicht wieder erkannt, und er riecht so gut!"

„Du hast an Luke geschnüffelt?"

„NEIN!...Ja!"

„Dirty! Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Unter der Dusche."

„Unter der Dusche? Mom! Nur weil er gut riecht, heißt das noch nicht, dass du ihn gleich bespringen musst!"

„Rory! Was denkst du eigentlich von mir! Er ist mein Frank Farmer und übernachtet deswegen hier. Also ist er auch hier duschen gegangen! Es ist nichts passiert! ... Noch nicht…"

„Ewww! Kein Wort mehr darüber! Ich wollte eigentlich nur deine Stimme hören und wissen wie es dir geht."

„Gut Kind, und dir geht es dort auch wirklich gut?"  
"Ja, Agent J ist ziemlich cool! Und niedlich!"

„Dir scheint es ja wirklich gut zu gehen."

„Ja. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Pass auf dich auf Mom! Und versprich mir, dass du tust, was Luke sagt!"

„Ich verspreche es! Bye Kid, Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch Mom! Q´plar."

Luke spülte gerade Seifenschaum von seinem Körper, als die Tür auf ging.

„Lorelai, ich bin gerade unter der Dusche!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Soooo, das ist jetzt der NC17 Teil! (hat ja lange genug gedauert...lol)

Kapitel 6

„_Lorelai, ich bin gerade unter der Dusche!"_

„Oh, tatsächlich! Ist das so?" Wenn er sie im Bad überraschen konnte, warum sie ihn nicht auch?

„Ich dachte, da du Gesellschaft während der Körperhygiene für so wichtig hältst, leiste ich dir welche."

„Ist das die Rache für vorhin?"

„Schlaues Kerlchen!"

„Du willst mich nur nackt sehen!"

„Sind wir aber heute eingebildet!"

„Natürlich! Warum bist du sonst hier drin?"

„Kirk …einer davon… hat deine Sachen vorbeigebracht und ich habe dir noch ein frisches Handtuch dazu gelegt. Du wolltest doch sicher nicht splitterfasernackt und tropfend durchs Haus rennen?"

„Auch wenn dir das gefallen hätte, Nein! ….Und Danke!"

„Gern geschehen." _Ich hätte damals doch den durchsichtigen Duschvohang kaufen sollen._

„Rory hat gerade angerufen."

Luke massierte gerade Shampoo in seine Haare und hielt kurz inne.

„Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?"

„Es scheint ihr ganz gut zu gehen, sie flirtet mit einem gewissen Agent J"

„Er ist in OK, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Hast du auch schon mit ihm geflirtet?"

„Ja, er hat schöne Beine!"

„He, und ich dachte du stehst auf meine Beine!" sagte sie lachend.

„Was soll ich sagen!" Luke ließ das Wasser das Shampoo aus seinen Haaren spülen und drehte dann den Wasserhahn zu. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Für ewig in der Dusche bleiben, oder Lorelai den Sieg überlassen.

„Wie stehen die Chancen, dass du aus dem Bad gehst, während ich rauskomme?"

Keine Antwort, aber er wusste, dass sie teuflisch grinste.

_Doch so schlecht._

Er gab auf, was war schon dabei? Außerdem hatte er sie ja auch nackt gesehen. Es war also nur gerecht. Langsam zog er den Vorhang auf und baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Zufrieden?"

Lorelai war fassungslos. _Ich hab tatsächlich gewonnen! Und so schnell. Irgendetwas ist da faul! Das ging zu einfach…._Dann traf es sie wie ein Schlag. _Luke steht gerade vollkommen nackt vor mir! Oh mein…….lieber Schwan! Was für ein Körperbau!_ Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen kräftigen Nacken, dann auf seine breiten Schulten und durchtrainierten Arme, weiter auf seine muskulöse, schön definierte Brust, die mit genau der richtigen Menge an Brusthaar verziert war, welches über sein Six-pack nach unten in einer Linie zu seinem Bauchnabel verlief.

Luke sah ihre Augen über seinen Körper wandern und konnte bestimmen, wohin sie gerade blickten. Und sie wanderten eindeutig in Richtung Süden! Nicht, dass er Grund dazu hätte, aber jetzt wurde er doch ein bisschen nervös. _OK, Danes, ganz locker! Halt deine Blutzirkulation unter Kontrolle, du willst sie doch nicht gleich erschrecken!"_ Leichter gesagt, als getan. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich zu entspannen. Das er völlig entblößt vor ihr stand, ihr praktisch ausgeliefert war, war für ihn unglaublich erotisch.

Für Lorelai war es das nicht weniger. Sie erinnerte sich an die Zeit in Europa, als sie mit Rory von einem Museum zum anderen gepilgert ist. Nackte Statuen überall. David hatte es ihr besonders angetan, aber das hier, Luke, war nicht damit zu vergleichen. Kein kalter Marmor, keine ausdruckslosen Augen,…. kein Feigenblatt!

Bei diesem Gedanken schoss ihr das Blut in den Kopf.

_Was machst du da eigentlich gerade? Luke steht nackt vor dir und du starrst, wer weiß wie lange, auf seinen kleinen Freund! ...Nicht klein aber…reiß dich zusammen!_

Mit viel Anstrengung gelang es ihr, ihren Blick los zu reißen und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Fehler! Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Luke sie die ganze Zeit sehr genau beobachtete, jeden Ausdruck ihrer Augen, ihres Gesichts, ihrer Körperhaltung las. Und ihm entging sicher nichts. Obwohl sie diejenige war, die Kleidung anhatte, fühlte sie sich im Moment entblößter als Luke.

Luke bemerkte natürlich, dass sie rot anlief. Er war überrascht, da er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, dass Lorelai Gilmore rot anläuft, es sei denn, vor Ärger. Sie hob ihren Blick, starrte ihm in die Augen und sah nun aus, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Diesen Effekt auf sie hatte er nicht beabsichtigt. Auch wenn er es tief in seinem Inneren irgendwie komisch fand, so wollte er doch nicht, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart unwohl fühlte.

Er räusperte sich und streckte seine Hand nach dem Handtuch aus, aber Lorelai wirbelte in diesem Augenblick herum und rannte aus dem Badezimmer in ihr Schlafzimmer, dessen Tür laut hinter ihr zu krachte.

„Äh, Handtuch?"

Lorelai warf sich bäuchlings aufs Bett und kroch mit ihrem Kopf unter ihr Kissen, dass sie mit beiden Armen an Ort und Stelle hielt.

„Gooott! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wie blöd bist du denn? Warum bist du nicht gleich wieder gegangen? Nein, Lorelai muss es ja mal wieder drauf anlegen! Er muss doch denken, dass ein Teenager reifer ist als du! Du bist so dämlich, dämlich, dämlich! Was zum Henker mach ich jetzt?"

Luke tapste leise, nackt und tropfend – _Jetzt hat sie es doch geschafft, ich halt´s nicht aus! _– zu ihrer Tür und drehte langsam am Türknauf. Sie ging geräuschlos auf und Luke trat ein. Lorelai lag auf ihrem Bett, Kopf unterm Kissen vergraben und fluchte lauthals, natürlich sehr gedämpft von dem Kissen, wodurch Luke nur Fetzen von ihren Tiraden mitbekam. _Wow! _

„Mir erst mal mein Handtuch geben?" Beantwortete er ihre Frage.

Lorelai gefror das Blut in den Adern. Sie hörte natürlich nicht, wie er ins Zimmer kam. Wie viel hatte er gehört? _Natürlich alles! _Ihr wurde endlich das Handtuch in ihrer Hand bewusst, streckte es nach oben, ohne unter dem Kopfkissen hervor zu tauchen.

Luke griff sich lachend das Handtuch, wickelte es sich um seine Hüfte und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und fuhr damit langsam ihre Wirbelsäule hoch und wieder runter.

„Hey, ist OK!"

Sie entspannte sich langsam und fing an, seine Berührungen zu genießen.

„Ist nicht OK, war peinlich! Oberpeinlich! Gibt´s noch was peinlicheres?"

„Sag du´s mir, du bist der Experte auf diesem Gebiet!"

„Du bist fies! Wie lange gedenkst du, mich damit aufzuziehen?"

Luke feixte „Oh, sehr, sehr lange!"

Sie blinzelte unter dem Kissen hervor und grunzte kurz.

„Willst du da nicht endlich hervorkommen?" er hob das Kissen leicht an und Lorelai drehte sich auf ihren Rücken und stopfte es sich unter ihren Kopf.

„Hey, du triefst ja noch." Sie fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seine Schulter und seinen Arm. Auf seiner Haut hatten sich überall Wasserperlen gebildet.

„Wo hast du eigentlich das Tattoo her?"

„Das ist noch aus meiner Army-Zeit." Das bekam er geradeso heraus, ihr Zeigefinger schien seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen zu behindern.

„Du warst bei der Army? Ich hatte keine Ahnung!"

"Es gibt ne Menge, was du nicht von mir weißt…. Und was ich dir gerne zeigen würde…" Er platzierte seine Hände links und rechts neben sie und beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter, seine Augen an ihre geheftet.

„Hey, gibt´s da nicht so ein Bodyguardkodex, dass der Bodyguard sich nicht mit der Person einlassen darf, die er beschützt?" fragte sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Mhm." Bestätigte er. „Aber bei mir ist schon alles zu spät, ich bin dir hoffnungslos verfallen, und das weißt du!"

Lorelai lächelte gerührt. Sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn weiter zu sich herunter. „Und ich bin dir noch viel verfallenener!" sagte sie mit der Stimme eines Teenagers.

Luke grinste sie an. „Das ist kein Wort!"

„Jetzt schon."

Sie näherten sich einander immer mehr.

„Gar nicht." Flüsterte er.

„Do.."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn seine Lippen bedeckten nun ihre in einem sanften Kuss, den er nach ein paar Sekunden wieder abbrach.

„Was wolltest du gerade sagen?"

„Äh….küss mich?"

„Gutes Mädchen!" damit beugte er sich wieder zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie erneut. Genauso sanft, aber doch etwas herausfordernder, bis er dazu überging, sie entlang ihres Unterkiefers bis zu ihrem Ohr zu küssen. Ihr Herz raste, Luke hatte sie völlig unter Kontrolle. Ihr ganzer Körper zuckte, als sie seine Zunge feucht, aber nicht nass, an der Stelle zwischen ihrem Ohrläppchen und dem Übergang vom Ohr zum Hals spürte. Sie griff in seine nassen Haare und hielt seinen Kopf am Platz, mit ihrer anderen glitt sie über seinen nackten Rücken und spürte, wie sich jeder Muskel darin anspannte, den sie gerade berührte.

Luke atmete schwer aus und heizte Lorelai mit seinem heißen Atem noch mehr ein. Ihr entwich ein leises Stöhnen, dass sie nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Er war jetzt an der Grenze seiner Selbstkontrolle. Wenn sie weitergingen, könnte er sicher nicht mehr stoppen. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah sie ernst an.

„Lorelai……" er berührte mit seiner Nase kurz ihre. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich beherrschen kann, wenn wir weitergehen!"

„Selbstbeherrschung wird viel zu überbewertet! Besonders bei präsexuellen Aktionen wie dieser."

„Das solltest du mir nachher im postsexuellen Stadium noch mal genauer erklären." Halb Statement, halb Frage.

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!" Damit und mit einem leichten Nicken signalisierte sie ihm, dass sie diese Nacht ganz ihm gehörte. Und nicht nur diese Nacht.

Luke rollte nun ganz aufs Bett und auf seinen Rücken, um Lorelai mehr Kontrolle zu überlassen.

„Hey, mein Shirt ist ganz nass geworden!"

„Dann zieh´s aus!"

Sie nahm ihn zwischen ihre Beine, setzte sich auf Hüfthöhe auf ihn und zog sich, für Luke quälend langsam, das Shirt aus. Seine Augen leuchteten auf und seine Hände wanderten über ihre Oberschenkel hinauf zu ihrem Bauch, an den Seiten entlang zu ihrem Rücken und verharrten kurz am Verschluß ihres BHs. Mittlerweile in einer aufrecht sitzenden Position, löste er ihn mit einem gekonnten Griff und schob die Träger von ihren Schultern. Sie streifte ihn ab und rutschte nun ganz nah an seinen Oberkörper. Nackte Haut traf nackte Haut und beide waren von dieser einzigartigen Empfindung überwältigt. Arme fest um einander geschlungen, verweilten sie in dieser Position und genossen für einige Augenblicke einfach dieses intime, sinnliche Gefühl.

Lorelai agierte als erste und fing an, mit ihren Zähnen zärtlich erst mit seiner Unterlippe, dann mit seiner Oberlippe zu spielen, ihre Zunge gesellte sich dazu und Luke ließ endlich seiner freies Spiel. Erst berührte sie ihre nur leicht, aber nach ein paar kurzen Zusammentreffen, fingen sie an, sich gegenseitig zu erkunden, zu testen und zu schmecken.

Luke griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrer Hüfte, und zog sie so nah wie möglich an seine eigene. Lorelai spürte deutlich, wie erregt er war. Sie bewegte ihr Becken kräftig gegen seines und erntete damit ein tiefes Stöhnen.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du diese Jeans loswirst?"

„Einfach nicht aufhören mit dem, was du gerade mit meinem Ohr machst!"

Seine Zunge fuhr die Konturen ihrer Ohrmuschel entlang, Innere wie Äußere, welches der Grund für eine extreme Gänsehaut war, die Lorelai fast irrsinnig machte.

Er öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss ihrer Hose, schob seine Hände auf der Rückseite tief hinein und gleichzeitig damit die Hose herunter. Luke packte sie und drückte sie mit dem Rücken aufs Bett, damit er ihre Hose und den Slip gleichzeitig und problemlos loswerden konnte. An den Füßen angekommen, entledigte er sie ihrer SpongeBob Squarepants Socken mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln und fing an, jeden ihrer Zehe zu küssen, während er mit seinen Fingerspitzen erst über ihre Unterschenkel, dann ihre Oberschenkel strich. Ihnen folgte kurz darauf sein Mund, der jeden Quadratzentimeter ihrer Haut zu erobern versuchte.

Lorelai war von der Sanftheit dieses sonst so machohaften, rauen Mannes überrascht. Sie hatte eher animalischen, wilden Sex von ihm erwartet. Nicht, dass sie ihm nicht vertrauen würde, aber es machte es ihr doch sehr viel leichter, sich in dieser ersten, wichtigen, sexuellen Kennenlernphase zu entspannen. Sie konnte sich auf das Spiel seiner weichen, vollen Lippen; die Hitze seiner Zunge, als sie weich in ihren Bauchnabel eintauchte; die Kühle, als er danach den Atem darauf durch seine Nase stieß; und das kitzeln, das seine langen Wimpern verursachte, konzentrieren.

Luke konnte nicht fassen, dass er endlich seine Phantasien ausleben konnte. Sie überall anfassen zu können, wo er wollte, ihre weiche, aber straffe Haut fühlen, sie mit allen seinen Sinnen zu erfahren war wie ein Traum, aus dem er nie wieder erwachen wollte.

Er spürte, dass sie völlig entspannt war. Ihm war klar, wie viel Vertrauen sie ihm damit entgegenbrachte und war dankbar dafür.

Luke arbeitete sich weiter nach oben. Seine Zunge glitt nun über ihren Bauch, zwischen ihren Brüsten zu ihrer Kehle, zu ihrem Kinn.

Ihre Hand wanderte währenddessen von seinem Schulterblatt zu seinen Rippen, dann zu seinem Hintern, der erstaunlicherweise immer noch mit einem störenden Handtuch bedeckt war. Lorelai zupfte ungeduldig daran und Luke hob endlich seine Hüfte ein wenig und das Handtuch verabschiedete sich Richtung Boden. Damit war der Weg für Lorelais Hand frei. Sie bewunderte Form und Festigkeit ausgiebig, gleichzeitig sanft mit seiner Zunge spielend.

Seine Hand bedeckte ihre Brust und sein Daumen spielte zärtlich mit ihrer Brustwarze. Sein Bein bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel, die sich daraufhin leicht für ihn spreizten, damit er seine Hand auf ihrer Innenseite platzieren konnte. Er schob sie langsam nach oben und bedeckte nun ihre intimste Zone. Luke achtete auf jede ihrer Reaktionen. Er hörte, wie sie scharf Luft einsog und langsam wieder ausstieß, spürte, wie sie sich gegen seine Hand lehnte, sah, wie sie ihren Kiefer anspannte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte ihn auffordernd an. Luke übte leichten Druck aus und sein Mittelfinger glitt tief in sie hinein. Er fühlte, wie sie unter seiner Hand zitterte und erregt wartete, dass er sie befriedigte. Sein Finger glitt heraus und wieder hinein, seinen Handballen nutzend, um ihre Klitoris ausreichend zu stimulieren.

Ihre Atmung ging immer kürzer und ihr Herz schneller. Luke studierte ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Ihr Mund leicht geöffnet, mit einem leichten Lächeln. Ihre Augen geschlossen. Er übte nun mehr Druck aus und brachte sie an die Grenze ihrer Selbstkontrolle.

„Komm schon, lass gehen!" Seine tiefe, raue Stimme vibrierte in ihren Ohren. Ein paar Sekunden später nahm sie nichts weiter wahr, als dieses einzigartige Kribbeln, das verkrampfen und entspannen aller Muskeln im Körper, welches nur ein Orgasmus auslösen kann.

Als sich ihr Herzschlag wieder verlangsamte, wurde sie nur von einem Gedanken getrieben. Luke dafür zu danken. Sie griff zwischen ihre Körper und fand, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Er stöhnte überrascht auf, als sie sein hartes Glied umfasste und anfing, es zu massieren.

„Ich glaube, ich schulde dir was!"

„Oh…Danke!" krächzte er, keinen sinnvollen Gedanken mehr zu Stande bringend.

„Lehn dich zurück!"

Luke gehorchte und rollte sich erwartungsvoll auf seinen Rücken.

Lorelai küsste sich ihren Weg nach unten, ihn immer noch massierend. Sie biss sanft auf einen seiner Nippel, dann auf den anderen. Er stöhnte ungeduldig. Lorelai erlöste ihn und schloss nun endlich ihre Lippen um seine Erektion. Seine Finger kämmten sich durch ihre Haare und verfingen sich darin. Er fühlte, wie er sich langsam dem „point of no return" näherte.

„Lorelai!" keuchte er „Nicht! Hör auf!"

Er zog sie nach oben und küsste sie innig. Luke rollte sie wieder auf den Rücken, spreizte ihre Beine und kletterte dazwischen. Als er sein Glied direkt vor ihrem Eingang positionierte, sah er ihr tief in die Augen. Er wusste, dass sie ihn wollte, aber wartete trotzdem auf ein Zeichen von ihr, dass sie bereit war.

Ein Grinsen von ihr und ihre Hände auf seinem Hintern, die ihn ungeduldig in ihre Richtung schoben, waren mehr als genug. Er drang in einer flüssigen Bewegung vollständig in sie ein.

Luke war im Himmel, sie war heiß, eng und feucht. Er fing an, sich in ihr zu bewegen, versuchte, so tief wie möglich in sie zu dringen. Er erhöhte das Tempo, ermutigt von Lorelai, die ihr Becken mit seinem bewegte. Er spürte, wie sie ihre Beine immer weiter anzog, damit er tiefer sinken konnte, aber Luke war das noch nicht genug. Er legte seine rechte Hand in ihre linke Kniekehle, hob ihr Bein nach oben und legte es sich über seine Schulter. Er versank jetzt vollkommen in ihr und stöhnte mit jedem Stoß.

Lorelai erlebte gerade die ersten Wellen ihres Orgasmuses und krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken.

„Luke!" flüsterte sie kehlig in sein Ohr, bevor ihr Atem ein paar Sekunden aussetzte.

Ihre inneren Muskeln kontraktierten heftig, wodurch Luke so sehr stimuliert wurde, dass er nicht mehr aushalten konnte und mit einem letzten, harten Stoß in Lorelai kam.

Sie fühlte, wie er seinen Samen in sie pumpte und sich so tief in sie presste, wie er nur konnte.

Seine Extase klang allmälig ab und er kam zu Atem. Er ließ ihr Bein wieder an seinem Arm herunter gleiten und küsste sie erschöpft, aber mit Leidenschaft auf den Mund. Langsam zog er sein Glied aus ihr heraus und tröpfelte klebrige Körperflüssigkeiten auf ihren Oberschenkel, als er sich von ihr herunter rollte.

Luke griff nach ihrer Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren.

„Das war….unglaublich!"

„Yup!"

„Komm her" er zog sie zu sich und umarmte sie fest. Sie fing an, in seinem Brusthaar Muster zu zeichnen.

„Ich hoffe, du bist nicht einer von den Typen, die Sex haben und danach gleich einschlafen!"

„Naja, kommt darauf an, was du heute Nacht noch mit mir vorhast."

„Ich wollte mit dir eine tiefgründige Konversation über Selbstbeherrschung bei präsexuellen Aktionen führen!"

„Ich hab gehört, dass wird vollkommen überbewertet."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Mhmm!" bestätigte er.

„Das sollten wir selbst austesten und uns im postsexuellen Stadium ausführlich darüber unterhalten." Sagte sie mit einem Funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Gib mir fünf Minuten!"

TBC

A/N2: Bitte hinterlasst Feedback, würde gern wissen, was ihr denkt! Übrigens hab ich die Sperre für anonyme reviewer aufgehoben, also kann jetzt jeder ein FB hinterlassen. Würd mich freuen!

Kapitel 6 kommt demnächst, ist schon fertig by the way...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Erst mal Danke an Glorry-chan und Mopo! You Guys rock!This chapter is for you!

* * *

Chapter 7

Was bisher geschah

„_Ich wollte mit dir eine tiefgründige Konversation über Selbstbeherrschung bei präsexuellen Aktionen führen!" _

„_Ich hab gehört, dass wird vollkommen überbewertet."_

„_Tatsächlich?"_

„_Mhmm!" bestätigte er._

„_Das sollten wir selbst austesten und uns im postsexuellen Stadium ausführlich darüber unterhalten." Sagte sie mit einem Funkeln in ihren Augen._

„_Gib mir fünf Minuten!"_

Sie spürte sein immer noch schnell schlagendes Herz unter ihrer Hand und lächelte, denn sie war der Grund dafür. In ihren vorherigen Beziehungen hatte sie nie dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit erfahren, welches sie gerade mit Luke erlebte. Ihm zu geben erfüllte sie mehr, als von ihm zu bekommen. Und sie wusste, dass beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen fühlte sie die weiche Haut seiner Brust und das Kitzeln der Haare darauf. Natürlich war ihre Meinung im Moment mehr als Subjektiv, aber für sie fühlte sich kein Mann besser an als Luke. Und vielleicht hatte sie sogar recht damit.

Luke währenddessen war immer noch etwas betäubt.

‚_Ich hatte gerade Sex mit Lorelai! ... Nein…ich hatte gerade den besten Sex meines Lebens mit Lorelai! Wir sollten trotzdem noch daran arbeiten …. sehr viel mehr arbeiten! Mindestens Fünf mal täglich.' _

Er starrte während seiner Gedankengänge mit einem entrückten Grinsen an die Decke.

„An was denkst du gerade?"

„An den besten Sex meines Lebens."

„Kam Taylor darin vor?"

„Eww, Lorelai!" Luke verzog angeekelt sein Gesicht.

„Was, stehst du nicht auf Strickjacken?"

„Nur, wenn du sie anhast. Und nichts weiter." Er wackelte leicht mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Tut mir echt Leid, aber Victoria´s Secret hat das schon in den Siebzigern aus dem Sortiment genommen."

„Victoria´s Secret, huh?"

Er wusste, dass sie dort regelmäßig shoppte, aber er hatte nie das Vergnügen, ihre Einkäufe aus nächster Nähe zu bewundern, oder besser gesagt, sie ihr auszuziehen.

„Ich mag die neue Kollektion."

„Ja, diese Saison ist….waaarte! Woher kennst du die neue Kollektion? Warum kennst du überhaupt eine Kollektion? Luke Danes, bist du ein Damenunterwäschefetischist?" Sie piekte ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger in die Seite.

„Hey, lass das!" Lachte er und schnappte sich ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. „ Denkst du ich lass dich unbeobachtet, wenn du einkaufen gehst?"

„Oh mein Gott! Du hast mich beobachtet, wie ich Unterwäsche anprobiert habe?"

„Nein! Aber ich hab gesehen, was du mit in die Umkleidekabine genommen hast! Ziemlich heiße Teile, nebenbei bemerkt."

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie dir noch mehr gefallen werden, wenn ich sie für dich anziehe."

„Ich kann´s kaum erwarten!"

Er zog ihren Kopf zu seinem und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ich glaube, die fünf Minuten sind abgelaufen….!"

„Seh ich genauso!"

Seine Zunge glitt von ihrem Kinn zu ihrem Ohrläppchen, welches er sanft zwischen seine Zähne nahm und leicht daran zog. Seine Finger zeichneten jeden einzelnen Wirbel ihrer Wirbelsäule nach, vom Nacken angefangen bis hinunter zu ihrem Steißbein.

Unterdessen bahnte sich ihre Hand einen Weg zu Luke´s männlichstem Körperteil, umfasste es sanft und fing an, es zu massieren. Sie spürte, wie das Blut hineinschoss und es unter ihrer Hand immer härter wurde und wuchs. Lorelai war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst und grinste. _‚Jetzt habe ich ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in der Hand.'_

Sie machte ihn verrückt. Wenn er sich nicht zusammenriss, würde er jetzt sofort kommen, also nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie ein Stück von sich weg.

„Dreh dich um!" sagte er mit tiefer, heiserer Stimme.

Lorelai konnte nicht anders und gehorchte ihm erwartungsvoll.

Sie lag nun auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht von ihm gewandt und war ungeduldig auf seine Berührungen.

Luke ließ sich Zeit. Er bewunderte ihren langen, eleganten Rücken, den vollen Hintern und die perfekten Schenkel. Er schob ihre Haare zur Seite und legte sein Lippen auf ihren Nacken, nahe dem Haaransatz. Er drehte seine Hand und ließ seine glatten Fingernägel hauchzart über ihren Rücken gleiten. Er hob den Kopf und sah zu, wie sich auf ihrem Rücken Gänsehaut bildete und spürte, wie ihre Atmung immer schneller wurde. Luke fing an, eine Spur zu ihren Pobacken hinunter zu küssen, während seine Hand zwischen ihre Oberschenkel fuhr und sie dort ausgiebig streichelte.

Lorelai´s Hände krallten sich in ihr Kopfkissen, in das sie nun stöhnte. Lange konnte sie diese Spannung nicht mehr untätig ertragen, also versuchte sie sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Er bemerkte das, umfasste schnell ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie mit seinem Körpergewicht zurück aufs Bett.

So unter ihm gefangen, blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig, als sich von ihm weiter aufheizen zu lassen. Sie fragte sich, wie lange sie es aushalten konnte, ohne ihren Verstand dabei zu verlieren.

Und genau das war es, was Luke beabsichtigte. Mittlerweile hatte er eines seiner Knie zwischen ihren platziert, seinen Oberkörper auf ihren gedrückt und presste nun sein jetzt pulsierendes Glied gegen ihre Hüfte, um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er bereit für sie war. Er stieß seinen Atem in ihr Ohr, als er spürte, wie sie unter ihm erzitterte.

Lorelai konnte nun keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sie wollte ihn in sich fühlen, seine Kraft und Energie spüren, sich von ihm beherrschen lassen und drückte Ihr Becken auffordert gegen seines.

Luke konnte jetzt praktisch mit ihr machen, was er wollte und das machte ihn wild. Er biss in ihren Nacken, an einer Stelle gleich hinter dem Ohr. Der leichte Schmerz ließ sie laut aufstöhnen.

„Luke!"

„Willst du mich?" Er verstärkte seinen Griff um ihre Handgelenke.

„Ja…." Kam es tonlos von ihr zurück.

Luke drückte ihr linkes Bein seitlich nach Oben, um mehr Zugang zu haben. Er war nun zwischen ihren Beinen und schob seine Hüfte testend nach oben und fand sein Ziel. Er drang langsam in sie ein, rieb dabei seinen gesamten Körper gegen sie und legte sein ganzes Körpergewicht auf sie. In dieser Position verweilten sie einige Sekunden, bis er ihre Arme los ließ und sich auf seine Hände stütze.

Lorelai konnte nun endlich tief einatmen und hob ihre Hüfte, damit Luke tiefer in sie dringen konnte. Dieser fing an, vorsichtig in sie zu stoßen und an ihrem Hals zu saugen. Zweifellos würde sie dort morgen eine auffallende Markierung tragen.

Luke versuchte sich mit einer Hand auszubalancieren und mit der anderen unter sie zu fassen, um sie weiter anzuheben und ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste streicheln zu können. Lorelai verstand instinktiv und drückte sich nach oben, nun auf ihren Knien und Händen. Lukes Rhythmus wurde schneller und fordernder, während seine Finger ihren sensibelsten Punkt erreichten und ihn mit kreisenden Bewegungen stimulierten. Sie merkte, wie sie ihrem Orgasmus immer näher kam und beschleunigte nun selbst das Tempo, in dem sie sich ihm immer schneller entgegen drückte.

Luke´s Stöße wurden immer härter, bis er sie laut aufstöhnen hörte und sich ihre inneren Muskel um ihn schlossen und heftig zuckten. Er wusste, dass sie ihren Höhepunkt jetzt erlebte und ließ nun selbst los. Wie ein heftiger Stromstoß durchzuckte der Orgasmus seinen Körper und er ergoss sich in sie, sein Gesicht in Ekstase zwischen ihre Schulterblätter gepresst.

Lorelai ließ sich noch zittrig auf das Bett nieder und Luke folgte, immer noch in ihr. Er streichelte zärtlich ihre Seite und genoss diese sinnliche Innigkeit. Sie blieben so einige Minuten liegen, bis er bemerkte, dass sie unter seinem Gewicht Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atmen bekam und langsam von ihr herunter glitt. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihm in seine tiefblauen Augen.

„Hey!"

„Hey!"

Beide grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen, einfach nur glücklich und befriedigt….für den Moment.

Lorelai küsste ihn weich auf den Mund und Luke vertiefte den Kuss, als er mit seiner Zunge tief, aber langsam in ihren Mund drang.

Sie zog ihn an sich, verschränkte ihre Beine mit seinen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper, um soviel Hautkontakt wie möglich zu haben.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Luke Danes so begabt ist."

Luke lachte leise. „Du hättest mich einfach fragen können."

„Ich glaube so was nicht nur vom Hörensagen. Ich teste das lieber selbst aus."

„Mhm" murmelte er in ihre Wange. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er driftete langsam aber sicher in den Schlaf.

Lorelai genoss die Ruhe und seine Nähe, bevor sich morgen die Dinge überschlagen würden. Was würde sie erwarten? Würde alles gut gehen? Was, wenn nicht? Sie wusste nicht einmal, wie gefährlich diese Remaner wirklich waren. Auf der anderen Seite war Luke beruhigend selbstbewusst und sicher, was das betraf. Also beschloss sie ihm zu vertrauen und ebenfalls zu versuchen, eine Mütze voll Schlaf zu bekommen.

Lorelai fröstelte leicht unter der sehr dünnen Decke, da sie nackt und wie sie feststellte allein darunter lag. Sie öffnete eines ihrer Augen einen Spalt und schielte auf ihren Wecker. Die LCD-Anzeige verkündete ungöttliche 5:17 Uhr Morgens.

„Mmmmm….Luke…." brummte sie.

Nach 5 Minuten Lukelosigkeit wickelte sie das Bettlaken, was sich um Ihre Füße geschlungen hatte um ihren Körper und stand auf, um ihn zu suchen. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter und sah ihn in ihrem dunklen Wohnzimmer aus dem Fenster blickend stehen.

Luke hörte sie die Treppe herunter kommen und war deswegen nicht überrascht, als sich ihre Arme von hinten um seine Hüfte schlangen und sie ihre Stirn an seinen Rücken lehnte.

„Was ist los? Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Ich hab die Nachricht bekommen, dass sie schon in Connecticut sind. Das heißt, dass sie in spätestens 2 Stunden hier sind." Er legte seine Hände auf ihre und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren.

„Das heißt, es bleibt noch soviel Zeit, um ... lass mich überlegen...Beispielsweisenen Kaffee kochen und Schokoladenpancakes machen zu können?" murmelte sie gegen seinen Rücken.

Luke musste grinsen.

„Wirklich sehr subtil!"

„Subtil ist mein zweiter Vorname."

„Hm, die Zeit würde auch noch für ne Dusche reichen!"

„Kann es sein, dass dein zweiter Vorname auch Subtil ist?" Sie zog ihre Stirn in Falten.

„Das wär ja ein Zufall!"

„Hmmm…..geh Frühstück machen!"

Sie drehte sich um und ging ins Bad. Ihr war bewusst, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte und stieg immer nervöser werdend in die Dusche.

Luke unterdessen versuchte, Kaffee zu kochen. Seine Gedanken aber drehten sich um taktische Einzelheiten und Kampfstrategien. Er wollte Lorelai nicht übermäßig beunruhigen und versuchte deshalb, den Kaffee und die Pancakes einigermaßen genießbar hinzubekommen. Heute war der wichtigste Tag seines Lebens und er wollte es nicht versauen. Er durfte es nicht versauen.

TBC

* * *

So Leute, wie schon im vorrigem Kapitel angemerkt, kann jetzt JEDER n Feedback abgeben, auch wenn man hier nicht registriert ist. Als Bitte hinterlasst welches, es ist nämlich frustrieren, so gut wie gar keins zu bekommen... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

Der Horizont verfärbte sich grau. Ein Zeichen, dass auf dieser Welt bald ein neuer Tag anbrechen würde.

Seine Hände hielten das Steuer eines für ihn ungewöhnlich altmodischen, stinkenden Gefährts.

‚_Menschen! Wenn sie so weiter machen, brauche ich nur warten und sie vergiften und vernichten sich alle selbst. Mein Auftrag wäre damit erledigt, ohne mir die Finger schmutzig zu machen.' _

Er sah zu seinem Partner hinüber, der das Vorgehen in dieser fremden Welt angespannt verfolgte. Bald würden sie ihr Ziel erreichen und das tun, was sie am besten konnten. Töten.

Er hielt den Wagen etwa 3km vor einer Wohnsiedlung und stieg aus. Den Rest des Weges würden sie zu Fuß gehen, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Der Marsch durch den Wald war nicht so einfach, wie es sich die beiden vorgestellt hatten. Ihre in ihrer Heimat sehr praktische, helle Kleidung verriet sie hier in der üppiggrünen Umgebung. Sie waren jetzt auf die verbleibende Dunkelheit angewiesen, um unbemerkt zu ihrem Ziel zu gelangen. Hochfortschrittliche Handcomputer wiesen ihnen den Weg und machten sie auf elektronische Fallen, wie Bewegungssensoren, aufmerksam. Schon vor ein paar Stunden ist ihnen aufgefallen, dass sie verfolgt wurden, konnten aber durch ein Täuschungsmanöver ihr Anhängsel loswerden. Die Menschen unterschätzten sie gewaltig. Es würde ein schnelles Ende haben und sie konnten wieder nach Hause fliegen.

Mit großen, sicheren Schritten legten sie viel Raum zurück und erreichten bald die Siedlung. Die Deckung des Waldes ausnutzend, schlichen sie am Rand entlang und machten schnell die im Handcomputer markierte Behausung ausfindig, in der sich das Ziel befand.

Sie ließen ihren Blick über das Objekt wandern und suchten sich Stellen heraus, wo sie am besten eindringen konnten. Mit einem Kopfnicken gaben sie sich das Zeichen zum Zuschlagen. Sie erhoben sich aus ihrer Deckung und hasteten geduckt zum Haus, immer darauf bedacht, so leise wie möglich zu sein.

‚_Alles ruhig…bis jetzt.'_ Dachte der sonderbar große, kräftige Mann, der seinen Partner dabei beobachtete, wie er geschickt auf den Dachvorsprung kletterte, um in das Fenster im oberen Stockwerk zu gelangen. Dort befand sich das Ziel. Er hatte die Aufgabe, seinen Rücken zu decken und die zweite Person im Haus zu eliminieren, ganz zweifellos die Leibwache ihres bald leblosen Opfers.

Er spähte durch das Fenster in einen leeren Raum mit einer großen Sitzgelegenheit und einem urtümlichen Gerät, welches zweifellos den Menschen dazu diente, sie zu unterhalten. Wenn auch, wie er dachte, mit Sinnesabstumpfenden Bildern und Tönen.

Er zerschnitt vorsichtig das Fensterglas, um hindurch zu greifen, das Schloss zu öffnen und schob dann das Fenster gefühlvoll nach oben. In einer flüssigen Bewegung stieg er hindurch und verharrte kurz, um sich zu orientieren. Seine Nase nahm den Geruch von Nahrung wahr, die gerade zubereitet wurde. Er folgte dem Geruch und je näher er der Quelle kam, desto mehr Geräusche von Pfannenklappern und brutzeln drangen an sein Ohr. Nachdem er sich nochmals umgedreht hatte, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen von hinten überrascht zu werden, sah er vorsichtig um die Ecke, um die Lage genauer zu sondieren.

Der Mann, der gerade das Essen zubereitete, stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und bemerkte ihn nicht. Das war seine Chance. Er schlüpfte in die Küche und näherte sich ihm absolut lautlos bis auf wenige Zentimeter um ihn genauso lautlos töten zu können.

Jess erwachte mit dröhnendem Kopf auf dem kalten Asphalt eines Hinterhofes in Hartford. Nur langsam klärte sich sein Verstand, der durch einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf vernebelt war. Er fror und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Seine Hand schoss zu seinem Hinterkopf, als er sich aufsetzte. Als er das Blut fühlte, fiel ihm wieder ein, was passiert war.

_Die Remaner hatten sie bemerkt und sich aufgeteilt, um sie besser ablenken und angreifen zu können. Sie agierten schnell und wendig. Jess und sein Partner hörten sie nicht kommen und konnten nicht schnell genug reagieren. Beide wurden mit einem präzisen Schlag in ihr Genick ausgeschaltet. _

Jess fluchte lauthals und blickte auf seine Uhr. Er fluchte noch lauter, als er bemerkte, dass man sie ihm abgenommen hatte, ebenso wie alles andere, außer seiner Kleidung. Er lehnte sich zu seinem Partner hinüber und durchsuchte seinen leblosen Körper. Er hatte weniger Glück gehabt als Jess, aber auch ihm wurde alles weggenommen. Er raffte sich zu seinen Füßen auf und versuchte ein Telefon zu finden, um Luke zu warnen. Nachdem er auf die Straße gerannt war, eilte er in einen Zeitungsladen ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. „Wie spät ist es?" schrie er den Verkäufer an, der völlig verschreckt kein Wort herausbrachte. „Wie spät, verdammt noch mal?" Er packte seinen linken Arm und sah selbst auf die Uhr.

Er wurde blass. Es waren ungefähr 40 Minuten vergangen seit dem Überfall. Sie konnten jetzt schon in Stars Hollow sein und beide umgebracht haben. Luke vertraute darauf, dass er noch mindestens anderthalb Stunden zur Vorbereitung hatte und umgehend von ihm gewarnt wurde, sobald sie sich kritischem Territorium näherten.

„Telefon!"

„Da drüben!" der Verkäufer nickte ängstlich in die Richtung des Telefons.

Jess lies ihn los, schnappte sich den Hörer und wählte mit zitternden Händen Lorelais Anschluss.

Alles was er hörte, war ein Besetztzeichen, welches entweder darauf hindeutete, dass Lorelai telefonierte, was um diese Uhrzeit mehr als fraglich war, oder die Tatsache, dass jemand ihre Telefonleitung gekappt hatte, was ganz und gar nicht gut war.

Mit einem geschockten Gesicht legte er den Hörer auf und stellte sich das Horrorszenario vor, dass ihn erwarten würde, wenn er in Stars Hollow eintrifft.

Lorelai stand triefend mit einem Handtuch um den Körper vor dem Spiegel, der durch das heiße Wasser und ihre lange Duschzeit vollkommen beschlagen war.

‚_Ich hoffe, Luke hat den Kaffee fertig, wenn ich runterkomme …… und das es nicht mein letzter ist ….' _

Sie rieb mit dem Arm notdürftig den Spiegel ab. Zwar wurde er dadurch nicht gerade sehr klar, aber sie konnte sich erkennen. Was sie allerdings noch erkennen konnte, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren……

TBC

A/N: OK, ich weiß, reviewing kostet euch Zeit und ihr habt keinen Bock drauf, aber es wäre trotzdem nett, mir zu sagen, was ihr denkt. Also gebt euch n Schubs.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luke schwirrten tausend Gedanken im Kopf herum. Er hatte es schon mit vielen Außerirdischen zu tun gehabt, aber die Remaner waren technologisch hoch fortschrittlich und ihre Kampftechniken weitgehend unbekannt. Kennst du deinen Gegner, kennst du seine Schwächen. In diesem Fall traf keines von beiden zu und das wurmte ihn mehr als alles andere.

Er wendete den Speck und stellte die Flamme des Herdes aus, da er schon braun war und das Fett zu verbrennen begann. Es stach ihm leicht in Augen und Nase und das Fett brutzelte weiter laut vor sich hin.

‚_Irgendwann kriegst du das auch noch richtig hin, Danes.'_

Er verzog leicht sein Gesicht und griff die Pfanne, um sie vom Herd zu stellen, als sich plötzlich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten und er in seiner Bewegung inne hielt. Sein Instinkt hatte ihn noch nie betrogen. Ein leichter Windzug bestätigte seine Befürchtung. Jemand war im Haus und es war niemand, der hier hergehörte. Mehr noch, er spürte eine Bewegung hinter ihm.

Er drehte sein Handgelenk langsam so, dass seine Hand den Griff der Pfanne von unten umschloss und hielt ihn kräftig fest. Wenn er sich jetzt zu früh umdrehte lief er Gefahr, dass der Gegner außer Reichweite war und womöglich sofort auf ihn schoss. Da er aber das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Feind sich auf ihn zu bewegte, nahm er an, dass er ihn im Nahkampf leise töten wollte. Und er täuschte sich nicht.

Als er die Präsenz direkt hinter sich fühlte, wirbelte er herum und zielte mit der Pfanne dahin, wo er den Kopf vermutete. Er war erstaunt, als er bemerkte, dass der Angreifer mindestens einen Kopf größer war, als er selbst und somit nur seinen kräftigen Hals traf.

Aber dadurch, dass er geistesgegenwärtig die Pfanne leicht gedreht hatte, spritze das heiße Fett über die gesamte linke Halspartie des Remaners, der überrascht aufschrie. Seine Haut bildete sofort Blasen und löste sich an einigen Stellen ab. Wutentbrannt stürzte er sich auf Luke und gab ihm einen vollen Bodycheck. Durch die Wucht des Angriffs trieb es Luke die Luft aus den Lungen. Er ließ die Pfanne zu Boden fallen und wurde nach hinten gegen die Herdkante geschleudert. Zweifellos würde er seinen Rücken die nächsten paar Tage nicht mehr gebrauchen können, wenn er das hier überleben sollte. Blindwütig griff der Remaner nach Lukes Hals und drückte mit seinen schraubstockartigen Händen so fest zu wie er konnte. Luke versuchte, so gut es ging, ihn ein Stück weg zu drängen, machte dabei aber wenig Fortschritte. Mit soviel Kraft des Gegners hatte er nicht annähernd gerechnet. Sein Rücken war mittlerweile auf den Herd gepresst und der immer noch heiße Gasbrenner bohrte sich zwischen seine Schulterblätter.

Mit reiner Muskelkraft konnte er nichts gegen diesen Riesen ausrichten. Er musste sich langsam etwas einfallen lassen, denn seine Luft war fast zu Ende und er kam mit seinen Fäusten nur bis an seine Schultern, wo sie reichlich wenig Schaden anrichteten. Er versuchte mit seiner rechten Hand irgendetwas brauchbares auf der Küchenzeile zu finden. Endlich stieß seine Hand auf etwas und er lies es fast triumphierend auf den Kopf des Remaners niederprasseln.

Leider war ein Pfannenwender nicht dafür geschaffen, einen mordlustigen Remaner K.O. zu schlagen, also schmiss Luke ihn mental fluchend von sich und suchte nun mit seiner linken Hand in einer anderen Richtung weiter. Sein Gesicht war schon dunkelrot angelaufen und eine Vene auf seiner Stirn trat dick hervor. Ihm fiel ein, dass Lorelais Messer direkt links unter ihm in der Schublade lagen. Mit seinem letzten bisschen Kraft zog er sie auf, griff hinein, klammerte seine Hand um ein Messergriff und rammte die zirka 20 cm lange Klinge bis zum Heft zwischen seine Rippen.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Remaners verwandelte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen von wütend und siegessicher zu geschockt und fragend. Wie konnte dieser schwächliche Erdling ihm so entgegenstehen. Zweimal! Mehr noch, er konnte diesen Kampf für sich entscheiden. Er merkte, wie sich seine Lunge schnell mit Blut füllte, als die Klinge mit einem stechenden Schmerz aus seinem Brustkorb gezogen wurde. Er versuchte seine Waffe zu ziehen, aber noch bevor er sie ziehen konnte, durchstach die Klinge sein Herz und er sackte tot zu Boden.

Lorelai sah in zwei stechend grüne Augen. Der Mann, dem sie gehörten, war gebaut wie ein Footballspieler mit der Größe eines Basketballspielers. Ihr Herz hörte kurz auf zu schlagen, als sie sein teuflisches Grinsen sah.

‚Wie hieß der Film mit Eddie Murphy? Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung?'

Ihre Augen suchten hektisch nach etwas, was sie als Waffe verwenden konnte. Sie blieben an ihrem Haarspray haften. Definitiv kein Pfefferspray, aber es würde seinen Zweck auch erfüllen. Mit einem sicheren Handgriff schnappte sie es sich und konnte noch, bevor der Remaner bei ihr war, grob auf sein Gesicht zielen und abdrücken. Ein dichter Sprühnebel legte sich auf seine Netzhäute, die nun abartig brannten und tränten. Er rieb sich heftig die Augen und fluchte lauthals in einem unverständlichen Kauderwelsch.

„Ja!" Sie stieß ihre Faust in die Luft, sehr angetan von ihrem vorläufigen Sieg. Aber noch hatte sie nur die erste Schlacht und nicht den Krieg gewonnen, also suchte sie nach weiteren nützlichen Utensilien. Sie entschied sich für eine große Flasche Bodylotion und drückte den Inhalt auf die Fliesen vor ihr. Der Remaner schlug nun blindlings um sich und stolperte vorwärts. Natürlich direkt in die Creme auf den Boden, rutschte aus, fiel mit dem Kinn aufs Waschbecken und hielt es benommen fest, um nicht ganz auf den Boden zu rutschen. Jetzt war sie wie im Rausch und wickelte ihm blitzschnell die Schur des Föns, dessen Stecker sich immer noch in der Steckdose befand, eng um seinen Hals. Sie stöpselte das Waschbecken, stellte das Wasser an, gab dem Remaner den finalen Todesstoß in Richtung Wasserstrahl und ließ den Fön in das bereits im Waschbecken angesammelte Becken fallen. Der Remaner, der seine Hand bereits im Wasser hatte, fing an, unkontrolliert zu zucken, als der Strom durch seinen Körper jagte. Die Sicherung sprang heraus, das Licht ging aus und der nun schlaffe Körper des Remaners rutschte auf den Boden.

„Hat dir noch niemand gesagt, dass die meisten Unfälle im Haushalt passieren? Strom. Ist. Gefährlich. ! Merk dir das!"

Luke stand keuchend über der gekrümmten Leiche vor ihm auf dem Boden, als das Licht ausging.

‚LORELAI!'

Er wollte gerade zu ihr hinauf rennen, als eine Person vor ihm aus dem Schatten trat und ihm eine Waffe Marke „Zirpende Grille" vor sein Gesicht hielt. Luke erstarrte mit einem ungläubigen Gesicht.

„Max!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Was zuletzt geschah…_

_Luke stand keuchend über der gekrümmten Leiche vor ihm auf dem Boden, als das Licht ausging. _  
_‚LORELAI!'_  
_Er wollte gerade zu ihr hinauf rennen, als eine Person vor ihm aus dem Schatten trat und ihm eine Waffe Marke „Zirpende Grille" vor sein Gesicht hielt. Luke erstarrte mit einem ungläubigen Gesicht._  
_„Max!"_

„Special Agent Danes! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie noch leben, wenn ich ihr überraschtes Gesicht wiedersehe. Soviel hätte ich Ihnen Großmaul gar nicht zugetraut!" ein fieses Grinsen umspielte Max´s Lippen.

Lukes Gedanken fügten sich langsam zusammen und machten sich ein Bild von der Situation, in der er sich befand. Und wie er aus dieser wieder herauskommen wollte.

„Du hast mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet! Deswegen konnten sie hier unbemerkt und ohne Vorwarnung von unseren Agenten aufkreuzen!"

_‚Verdammt, Lorelai ist da oben und völlig schutzlos. Ich muss an ihm vorbei und ihn dann töten…..nein, erst muss ich ihn töten und dann an ihm vorbei…egal, ich werd ihn auf jeden Fall töten!'_

Er versuchte, seinen Körper so nonchalant wie möglich zur Treppe zu schieben.

„Natürlich habe ich ihnen geholfen. Leider habe ich mehr davon erwartet. Keinen Zentimeter mehr weiter, Special Agent! Schön brav, mein Zeigefinger ist heute äußerst sensibel und Sie wissen ja, was diese Waffe mit einem menschlichen Schädel anrichten kann. Wo war ich stehen geblieben?"

„Du hast dir mehr erwartet?"

„Danke. Ja, dass habe ich. Aber es hat auch einen großen Vorteil, dass der Remaner versagt hat."

"Ach wirklich?"

„Ich kann Sie selbst töten und mich persönlich dafür rächen, dass Sie mein Leben ruiniert haben. Man hat mich zum Botenjungen degradiert, mich gedemütigt und alles nur, weil Sie eifersüchtig auf meine Beziehung zu Lorelai waren! Denken Sie nicht, ich habe die Blicke, die Sie Ihr zugeworfen haben, nicht gesehen. Sie konnten es nicht ertragen, dass sie mich liebt und Sie lediglich ihr Kaffeeboy waren. Deswegen haben Sie unsere Beziehung zerstört und mich ruiniert."

„Du solltest auf Rory aufpassen und nichts weiter! **Sie** war deine Aufgabe und du hast beide in Gefahr gebracht, weil du dich nicht darauf konzentrieren konntest!"

„Blah, blah, blah! Ich hätte nie zugelassen, dass ihr etwas passiert!"

„Und was soll dieser Stunt jetzt? Du hast sie ausgeliefert! Sie werden sie töten! Ich schwöre, wenn ihr nur ein Haar gekrümmt wurde, werde ich dich langsam und sehr schmerzhaft…" Seine Augen fixierten Max´s Augen und schienen sie förmlich zu durchbohren.

Lorelai ´s Blick blieb noch einige Sekunden an der Leiche haften und sie öffnete dann leise die Badezimmertür. Ihr primärer Gedanke war jetzt Luke. Das einzige Licht im Flur war das durch das Fenster hereinfallende der Morgendämmerung.  
Vorsichtig schlich sie zur Treppe und vernahm Lukes Stimme von unten.  
_‚Hat er gerade ‚Max' gesagt?'_  
Die Frage wurde sofort beantwortet, als sie seine Stimme hörte.  
_‚Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein!_' dachte Lorelai ungläubig. Wut entbrannte in ihrem Inneren als sie der Konversation der beiden Männer folgte. Entschlossen packte sie die große hässliche Vase, die ihr ihre Mutter zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und glitt lautlos in Max´s totem Winkel die Treppe hinunter.

„Luke, in meinem Haus wird niemand mehr getötet. Wer soll die Sauerei wieder wegmachen?"

Max schoss überrascht herum, nur um zu sehen, wie eine sehr hässliche Vase in sein Gesicht krachte. Luke reagierte sofort, in dem er sein Handgelenk festhielt und versuchte, ihm die Waffe abzunehmen. Aber Max hielt verzweifelt daran fest und durch das Gerangel löste sich ein Schuss, der in Decke und Dach ein großes Loch schuf.

„Luke!" Lorelai schaute entgeistert durch das Loch. „Könntest du das Haus stehen lassen?"

„Du hättest früher oder später sowieso das Dach neu decken lassen müssen." Stöhnte er.  
Er rammte Max mit seiner Schulter rückwärts gegen das Treppengeländer und rammte ihm dann den Ellenbogen gegen die Nase, aus der sofort Blut hervorquellte. Max ging zu Boden, Luke nahm ihm die Waffe ab und richtete sie auf ihn.

„Alles in Ordnung, Lorelai?"

„Ja, bis auf den Dachschaden geht´s mir gut!"

Luke nickte ihr zu.

Max rappelte sich langsam wieder auf die Füße. „Noch habt ihr nicht gewonnen!"

„Was willst du damit andeuten?" Luke´s Instinkt riet ihm, noch nicht die Champagnerflasche herauszuholen.

„Denkst du, er war allein?" grinsend nickte Max in die Richtung des Remaners.

Lorelai schob sich neben Luke „Oh, richtig, ich hatte ganz vergessen zu erwähnen, dass einer dieser bösen Jungs oben im Bad liegt. Er hatte nen kleinen Unfall mit dem Fön. Und ich hab ihm noch gesagt, dass diese 80er Jahre Frisuren total out sind!" Sagte sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

Max sah sie geschockt an. Er war geliefert.  
Die Vordertür flog auf und die Kavallerie stürmte herein.

„Ein bisschen spät, Jungs. Hey Jess! Hast du zwischendurch ein Nickerchen eingelegt?"

Jess grunzte und hielt sich seine enorme Beule. „Ja, ich dachte es wär mal was anderes, mich niederschlagen zu lassen und eine Siesta in ´nem Hinterhof in Hartfort zu halten."

„Das wird dir von deiner Pausenzeit abgezogen, Buddy!" scherzte Luke. „Bist du verletzt?"

„Nur mein Stolz."

„Gut, dann kannst du den da abführen." Er zeigte auf Max. „Schaff mir den Verräter aus den Augen!"

„Ich bin gespannt auf den Bericht." Sagte Jess und führte den gerade gefesselten Max aus dem Haus.

Luke drehte sich zu Lorelai. „ Ein Unfall mit dem Fön, huh? Ist deshalb der Strom ausgefallen?"

„Gut kombiniert, Watson!" Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
Luke schloss sie erleichtert in seine Arme küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich machen soll, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre. Du warst da oben völlig schutzlos." Er machte sich Vorwürfe, da er ihr nicht von der Seite hätte weichen dürfen.

„Ich war nicht schutzlos, Baby. Hast du schon mal was von den Waffen einer Frau gehört?"

„Charme und ein heißes, kleines Schwarzes?"

Lorelai verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, Haarspray und Bodylotion."  
„Will ich wissen, was du damit meinst?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Anderenfalls, da bin ich mir sehr sicher, wirst du mein Badezimmer nie wieder betreten."

„O.K." Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und führte sie hinaus.

„Hmmm, sag mal, das Frühstück hast du nicht fertig bekommen, oder?"

„Warum überrascht mich diese Frage nicht?"

„Auf zum Diner!" sie schnappte sich seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

5 Monate später

Lorelai und Luke fuhren im Fahrstuhl an die Oberfläche. Sobald die Türen aufgingen, traten Sie immer noch heftig in eine Diskussion verstrickt ins Diner.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir dass immer noch vorhältst! Besonders unter dem Umstand, dass du mir ein Loch ins Dach geschossen hast."

„Welches DU mir ständig vorhältst. Außerdem hab nicht ich geschossen, sondern Max! Und wenn du andere Schuhe zum Autofahren anziehen würdest, bräuchte ich nicht starkes Valium, weil ich Angst habe, bei deinem Fahrstil einen Herzanfall zu kriegen!"

„Erstens passen diese Stilettos nun mal am besten zu diesem schwarzen Kostüm und zweitens habe ich das Auto nur einmal vor den Hydranten gesetzt!"

„Ha! Und was war das mit der Hauswand?"

„Du bist so pingelig!"

„Bin ich nicht und ich fahre!"

„Bist du doch! Und das werden wir noch sehen!"

„Ich bin ranghöher und schon viel länger dabei."

„Ja, aber nur ich weiß, wann ich dich ‚glücklich' mache und wann  
nicht!"

Luke zog die Stirn in Falten und hielt ihr grummelnt die Autoschlüssel vor die Nase.  
„Erpressung! Das nächste Mal fahr ich wieder!"

„Sicher!" grinste sie und stieg gefolgt von Luke ins Auto, um die Welt erneut vor feindlichen Aliens zu schützen.

Ende

AN: Fertsch! Bitte hinterlasst Feedback.


End file.
